Can love overcome the darkest of obstacles?
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Senior year is coming to a close, Troy and Gabriella are still together. They pledge their love only to have one be unfaithful...even if they can forgive and forget will somebody stand in their way? T, bordering M
1. A night that changed everything

Nearing the end of senior year….

_Prelude...May_

"_You nervous?" Troy asked, running his hand up Gabriella's arm. She looked up to him "No" she replied softly. He gave her a warming smile putting their hands together. She intertwined her fingers with his, the action mesmerising her. With that Troy kissed her fingertips delicately, Gabriella watched him lovingly as he pressed his lips gently against them, looking deeply into her hazel eyes. Gabriella broke her hand from the clasp of Troy's and cupped his cheek, she brought his head closer to hers as his hands sank slowly down her back, their lips hung a breath apart…Troy pulled her petite frame closely against his…this was it...the defining moment._

_Their lips joined in a crescendo of emotion, passion and desire swirling through love, trust and lust. They submerged themselves in this raw and never before experienced feeling now felt, it was a complete trust solely and indefinitely surrendered to one other person. Gabriella and Troy relished every second as they pledged themselves to each other, becoming united as one, their destinies now interlocked forever…_

Chapter 1 – A night that changed everything

_June…_

Sharpay gave Troy a coy smile. He took a sip from his drink and returned it as she made her way toward him, without warning she fell onto him. Troy put his can down and eased her up, their eyes locked momentarily, the noise and the chatter of the party seemed to hush into silence.

"Troy could you take me upstairs? I think need to lie down" she replied. Troy nodded, looking into her eyes "Ready?" he asked. She nodded as he scooped her up; she was surprisingly light as he turned to carry her up the stairs. They meandered upwards, collapsing against the wall in giggles several times before reaching Sharpay's room.

"Hey, have you seen Troy?" Gabriella asked Chad.

Troy placed Sharpay on her bed "Sorry about that" he apologised.

"You don't have to be sorry" Sharpay replied, "You're perfect" she grinned running a hand through Troy's hair. Troy smiled, less aware of his surroundings than usual, resulting in one of his hands on Sharpay's knee. Troy suddenly felt a surge of lust build inside of him. He didn't know what it was but it was taking over his body, over his actions as his hand smoothed over her skin. Their eyes were joined as Sharpay's hand moved from his hair to his cheek, the palm of which began to smother Troy's skin. He felt his heart beating faster, his pulse racing, his blood rushing around, and his lips fall onto Sharpay's.

"Dunno, sorry Gab" Chad replied.

They broke apart, Troy's hand began to move up her leg as she rubbed her nose the length of his, bringing their lips together again. This time they didn't break away, the kiss grew with intensity, lips pressing hard with such force that Troy lifted a leg and rested it so that one was on either side of her hips, his hand still rising beneath the folds of her dress, caressing her skin. Sharpay draped an arm around Troy's neck as his other hand held her back, slowly lowering her down on to the bed.

"You haven't seen him at all?" Gabriella persisted.

"I think I just saw him carrying Sharpay upstairs" Taylor interrupted, emerging from the mass of people.

"Thanks" Gabriella replied, pushing her way through the people, heading for the staircase.

"Oh, Troy" she whispered hungrily as their lips danced between each other's. They were lost in the passion, the ecstasy of the moment; lust was taking over them like a famine, needing to be fed. They succumbed their need, ripping their clothes off each other, kissing passionately as they did so "Troy!"

Gabriella vigilantly looked the hallway up and down. She heard the voice again, calling Troy's name. Gabriella moved to Sharpay's bedroom door. She rested her head against it. She could hear the voice beckoning longingly for Troy, she knew something was going on but wanted somehow, someway for her mind to be wrong, she wanted her heart to be right for once. Gabriella felt a tear roll down her cheek as she clasped her hand on the doorknob "Oh Troy!" the voice moaned. With that Gabriella opened it quickly pushing the door and flicking on the light switch. She stood shakily in the doorway. Troy raised his head from Sharpay's lips and turned to the door. His face dropped as he saw Gabriella with her hand over her mouth, tears staining her cheeks.

"Why did you stop Troy?" Sharpay giggled, flicking her blonde locks from her face, bringing her head to the side of Troy to see what was happening. Gabriella's heart sank as she looked into Troy's eyes. They were panic stricken.

"Gab?!" he said springing off Sharpay.

"Why…" Gabriella whimpered, feeling her body shivering with disbelief and pain "How...Troy, How could you?" she cried. Her thoughts were a blur as she tried to string a sentence together.

"Gab, I can explain" Troy said pleadingly as he reached for his boxers underneath the sheets.

"I thought you loved me" Gabriella said cutting him off, she gave Sharpay a distressed glance, taking in a deep breath, her eyes darting back to Troy who was now putting his boxers on under the covers.

"Wait Gab, please" he said, leaving the bed. Gabriella turned away and slammed the door shut. Troy stood, his hand outstretched. He clenched his fist and slammed it against the door.

"_How could I? What's wrong with me?" he thought to himself._

"Troy, leave her go, come back to me…" Sharpay called from the bed. Troy turned and gave her a teary look. Sharpay watched him as he broke eye contact, grabbing his jeans and shirt, making his way toward the door.

"Troy?!" she demanded. Without giving her a second glance Troy put his shirt on and slid back into his jeans. He flung the door open and proceeded after her.

Gabriella's feet carried had her downstairs and into the crowds once more. She barged passed, tears streaming as she cried, writhing through until she made it to the front door, an upheaval of emotions plaguing her. Despair, anger, disappointment, betrayal...Taylor then caught sight of her.

"Hey Gab did you find Troy?" she asked. Gabriella didn't reply and opened the front door "Gab?" she called going to move toward Gabriella when Troy descended the stairs, buckling his jeans up.

"Gab!" he shouted in desperation. Gabriella turned to face him. They both stared at each other, Gabriella shook her head, turning to go out the door "No Gab…wait!" Troy called, following her. He pushed through the people with great ease, sliding through them.

"Troy what's wrong?" Chad said, blocking his path. Troy made his way past him, keeping his eye focus on Gabriella.

Gabriella was now spluttering with tears as she walked down the driveway, the cold air numbing her as she crossed her arms around herself.

"Gab wait, please…" Troy said, persistently running after her. Gabriella ignored him continuing along her path but found it cut off by Troy. He held her arms, lowering his head to catch her eye contact.

"Leave me alone Troy" she replied, trying to break away.

Taylor and Chad confusedly made their way to the front door. The beat of the party thumping in the background as Taylor poked her head outside, seeing Gabriella and Troy. She gestured for Chad to join her quietly outside.

"Please Gab, I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…I love _you_" Troy pleaded. The icy air beat against his chest but he couldn't feel anything except the guilt that was looming over him. With that a crack of thunder rumbled from the grey sky above.

"I love you?" Gabriella asked "People who love each other don't get into bed with somebody else Troy!" she cried. Gabriella looked to the ground, trying not to look into his eyes "I thought you were the one…the one person I could trust with my all my heart" she said lifting her head to meet his icy blue eyes, he had tears trembling down his cheeks "I guess I was wrong"

"Gab, I'm not myself…I've had a couple of beers I" Troy began to explained.

"You seem fine now" she argued.

"I can't explain it, I didn't know what happened…something wasn't right about me...I love you Gab, please forgive me" Troy said putting a hand on her cheek. Gabriella quickly batted it away.

"You _loved me _Troy…we _were_ in love. When we… I thought I was yours, your first, your last...I thought we'd be together, forever… I want to love you but I can't if you keep letting me down like this" Gabriella replied, Troy put his hands on her arms "I forgave you for the whole summer thing, that's in the past now but this…this isn't just us growing apart…this is you being unfaithful, this is you saying I don't love you anymore" A flash of lightening shot through the sky like a bullet, joined by another crash of thunder, Gabriella jostled to break free, Troy let go of her arms.

"Gab please! Don't do this, what about _us_?" Troy continued as Gabriella moved passed him. A light mist of rain began to fall as Gabriella faced him.

"What about _us_ Troy? You have clearly made your choice…the moment you kissed her, the moment you…" Gabriella looked him straight in the eyes "Troy, there is no _us_…not anymore" she pulled a chain that hung loosely round her neck and detached it "I can't keep building this relationship if you are going to break it back down to nothing in one fail swoop" she continued, dropping the jewellery to the ground before moving away.

Troy stood, he felt tears burning his skin "Gab" he whispered outstretching a hand to be met by a lonely darkness. As another flicker of lightening illuminated the driveway Troy's eyes caught a glimmer of sliver from the ground. He reached down and lifted the article from the tarmac; he ran a thumb over it shaking. He cold no longer distinguish between rain and tears on his face. He couldn't care less as his eyes darted to Gabriella's necklace that sat on the palm of his hand. Troy clasped his dampened fist around it, gritting his teeth. For the first time a stab of rejection was plunging into his heart.

Taylor and Chad who had been onlookers turned to each other. Their eyes met for a moment, breaking apart as Chad ran over to Troy and Taylor returned inside inside.

Taylor immediately ran upstairs and burst through Sharpay's door. Sharpay who was now fully dressed gave Taylor a disgusted look "Ever heard of knocking?" she remarked.

"Ever heard of Gabriella?!" Taylor snapped, slapping Sharpay hard across the face "You selfish slut, you knew Troy and Gabriella were together again. What do you think you are playing at? Just because you like Troy doesn't mean you act on it!"

Sharpay gave a gasp holding the palm of her hand to her face "Troy doesn't love Gabriella…he wanted me, he came on to me" she snared.

"A likely story…we all know what _you_ are capable of…Troy wouldn't do that to Gab" Taylor retorted.

"Well he did, now if you'll excuse me I have to see to my guests" Sharpay said dismissively, flattening out her dress, moving around Taylor and heading out of her room. Taylor was infuriated; she knew Sharpay had something to do with Troy's actions. She looked around the room as if searching for an explanation.

Troy had his lips pressed against his fist, the necklace held in his grasp. His breathing was staggered by tears as Chad put his hand on Troy's shoulder, the rain died down, reverting to the cold air lingering in the night.

"Troy?" he asked. Troy bent his gaze to Chad, turning to face him.

"She's left me…Gab…I" Troy said.

"I know man…I saw…" Chad interjected, his voice mournful "Troy did you really sleep with Sharpay?" he asked.

Troy nodded "But…it was like I wasn't really there…I don't know what happened to me, I only had a few beers" Troy continued "I love Gabriella Chad" Troy said, straining to keep his emotions hidden "And I've ruined it, I was gonna ask her to marry me…I…I…"

Taylor bent her knees and picked up a plastic bag from under Sharpay's bed. She ran her fingers over it and raised her head to see if anybody was around. She ripped it open, and dropped it onto the floor in shock. Taylor went for the bag once more and stuffed it under her jumper running out of the room.

"Troy…" Chad said but Taylor calling for him cut off his voice.

"Chad!" she yelled.

"Taylor wait, please!" Chad returned.

"No Chad, I really need to talk to you!" Taylor persisted, the plastic rustling under her jumper.

"Go on Chad…I'm going home" Troy said "I need to think" he said giving a brave smile, which quickly wilted as he faced the cold night. Troy walked into the shadows, the necklace still clutched in his hand.

"What?!" Chad whispered.

"Sharpay…she…Troy…look" Taylor explained revealing the plastic bag. Chad turned it over in his hands and opened it. Small white pills jiggled inside the purse-like case.

"I'm going to get that bitch, she could have killed Troy!" Chad said, anger rising in his voice as he went for the door.

"No! Chad, no!" Taylor protested blocking his path "We need to think this through, we need to tell Gab but Troy needn't know, if he knew he'd get angry, get himself in trouble…then where would he be, in jail? And what about Gab?"

Chad let out a resilient breath "You're right…first thing in the morning, we find Gab and tell her"


	2. Together

Chapter 2 – Together

_The next day…_

Gabriella turned over the pages of her diary, a teardrop fell onto the ink cursive that flooded the pages.

_I love him…I don't know what I'd do without him_

Her eyes quickly darted to the opposite page, a picture of herself and Troy smiled up to her. What had she done wrong? Why didn't Troy love her anymore? Her finger traced over his face, Gabriella could feel his skin against hers now, his breath tickling her lips, his touch…it made her fell safe. The doorbell rang, causing Gabriella shut the book with a nervous disposition. She darted to the door, half expecting Troy, but then after the realisation hit her, half-heartedly opened it.

"Gab, we need to talk to you" Chad said gravely. Taylor gave her a pleading look.

"If it's about Troy, I don't want to know" Gabriella lied.

"Now we all know that isn't true, don't we? Come on, you need to hear us out" Taylor responded. Gabriella moved aside letting them in. The pair took a seat in the living room. Gabriella sat in a chair opposite, curled up, wiping a tear from her eye. Taylor and Chad could see remnants of mascara on Gabriella's face, they could tell that she had been crying.

"What is it?" Gabriella asked. Taylor and Chad gave each other a look, Chad decided to speak first.

"Now, you probably think we are gonna defend Troy…which we are but there is a reason, what he did was wrong, deceitful, stupid, ignorant, selfish, hurtful..."

Taylor broke his sentence "We get it!" she said, shaking her head "What we wanted to tell you was that Troy didn't know what he was doing"

"Of course he did Tay, wouldn't you notice if you were cheating…" she began, Gabriella paused, feeling another tear trickle down her cheek.

"Sharpay drugged him" Chad blurted out.

"What?!" Gabriella said, raising her head from her hands.

"I found drugs in her room" Taylor explained.

"How, but…why?" Gabriella continued, unable to comprehend the concept.

"She probably spiked his drink or something" Chad said.

"I don't know why…probably because he would never, in his right mind, cheat on you but the fact of the matter is he loves you, really loves you…and well I haven't spoken to him but Chad said that he wanted to marry you" Taylor smiled. Gabriella shot up and grabbed her coat and went out the front door.

"Your welcome?" Chad called, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. In response Taylor hit him on the arm.

Gabriella reached Troy's house within a few minutes. Approaching the front door she suddenly felt a block in her throat. Coughing to clear it, Gabriella wiped away her tears, reaching her hand for the bell when the door opened.

"Bye mom" Troy called back. As Troy looked up and saw Gabriella he took a step back.

"Troy, we need to talk" she said, a grave tone in her voice. He nodded and gestured to the porch bench. Gabriella took a seat as Troy joined her. He looked to the sun bleached wood below his feet.

"You look terrible" Gabriella commented, brushing his hair back, revealing a tear worn face.

"I didn't get any sleep" Troy mumbled "Gab, you know I was thinking over what happened last night…I can't remember it happening, you know…all I can remember us, breaking up" he continued. Gabriella watched him intently, his hand was shaking.

"Troy, I know" Gabriella said, breaking in mid sentence, taking his hand in hers "I'm sorry Troy" she continued running her other hand over his cheek

"No I'm sorry Gab, whatever was going on with me I should have stopped it…it's all my fault…I'll understand if you never want to see me again" Troy said moving away from her and leaning on the porch fence.

"She drugged you" Gabriella blurted out. Troy paused, he turned to Gabriella.

"I don't understand" he said, trying to make some sense out of what she had just said.

"Sharpay, she…drugged you" Gabriella continued.

"I'm going to get her, I swear…I'll" Troy said suddenly angered to be taken advantage of without even realising.

"Troy no" Gabriella interrupted. Gabriella got up from the bench and stood next to Troy "The main thing is you're okay"

"But she!" Troy argued. He was silenced by Gabriella's finger on his lips.

"Troy, don't stoop to her level" she said, looking into his eyes. She could see the rage die down in them as she removed her finger.

"But I still, I feel so…I'm sorry Gab, can you forgive me?" Troy asked, taking her hands "I just love you so much" he continued his eyes washing over her. Gabriella could feel her heart beating fast.

"I love you too Troy" she replied, looking into the bottle blue of Troy's eyes. He smiled, shaking almost in happiness, as he removed his hands from Gabriella's and put them around her, holding her close. He put a hand on the back of her head, smoothing through her black curls as Gabriella embraced him around the waist. Tears fell as they broke apart. Troy rubbed him thumb over Gabriella's lips, cradling her cheek. She gave him a smile and brought her lips to his so that they kissed delicately.


	3. Prom

Chapter 3 – Prom

_A few weeks later..._

The days when they were back together had turned into weeks and to be more precise it was three weeks before the end of the year… Prom night…

Gabriella smiled as she opened the door to see Troy leaning against the frame with a wide smile and a crisp clean-cut tux.

"I'm here to pick up a Miss Gabriella Montez" he smiled, leaning on the doorframe.

"Hello Troy" Gabriella grinned, concealing her body behind the door "Just give me five minutes"

"Can I come in?" he asked, a boyish grin spreading across his face.

"Nope, I want you to see when I am totally ready, only when I am totally ready" Gabriella replied, going to close the door.

"I suppose I could wait three minutes" he replied, trying to bend his gaze around the door. Gabriella quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

"Alright four minutes" Troy smiled, rolling his eyes. Gabriella grinned and shut the door, leaving him to sit on the doorstep. Quickly checking herself in the mirror and pressing down her dress, Gabriella turned around on the spot, smiling. She went to call for her mother but then realised she wasn't there. Remembering her vaguely mentioning a business meeting, Gabriella rushed into the kitchen.

_OVERNIGHT STAY IN TAHOE,_

_LOVE YOU LOT'S_

_MOM_

She picked the note off from the fridge and rolled her eyes after reading it. Gabriella placed it back knowing she'd otherwise forget before running to the door with a wide smile. As she opened the door, Gabriella let out a deep breath.

"I'm ready" she said, appearing from behind the polished door. Troy turned his gaze from his watch and up to Gabriella. His blue eyes widened as they washed over her. The raven curls hung gently on her shoulders overlapping onto a bashful blue strapless dress.

"You like?" she grinned taking a playful twirl. Troy flashed a white smile as he stood up.

"I think you look beautiful" he said eyes rising to meet hers. They lingered for a moment, as Troy took her hand.

"Come on, let's go" Gabriella said, interrupting their gaze.

Gabriella and Troy arrived and joined the smiling seniors in the school hall. As they entered a song began, Gabriella looked around overwhelmed by the decorations and atmosphere somewhat lost. Troy took her hand causing her to jump slightly.

"Could I interest you in a dance?" he smiled softly. Unable to resist the temptation, Gabriella moved closer to him as he shakily placed a hand on her waist. Giggling she leant her head on his shoulder whilst they danced quietly, breaking away as the song came to a close.

"I'll get us some drinks" he smiled, leaving Gabriella standing in a blissful state. With that Taylor came behind her.

"Check you out, you little lovebirds" Taylor teased.

"Hey" Gabriella smiled, watching Troy walk away.

"Hello Troy"

Troy stopped pouring a drink, recognising the grating voice immediately. He turned to see Sharpay standing next to him.

"Hi" he replied unenthusiastically.

"Don't you look lovely tonight" she smiled, touching his lapel. Troy shook his head and took the drinks from the table, in an attempt to ignore her.

"Sorry Sharpay, I have to go and see Gabriella" he said, holding the drinks up as he made his escape from her. With a frustrated look plastered across her face, Zeke approached Sharpay from behind. Nervously he cleared his throat.

"Sharpay?" he asked as she pivoted on the spot "I was wondering if…you'd like to dance?" he smiled.

"Sure" she replied taking his hand rapidly. Half in shock Zeke followed her grinning dumbly. The night continued with great enjoyment and laughter coming to a close with an announcement that was a tradition at East high. Mrs. Darbus made her way on stage, coughing all too obviously so that the seniors paid attention to her.

"Thank you" she smiled "I t has been an eventful few years here at East high with new talents" she paused looking to Troy and Gabriella who smiled up in embarrassment. With that an impatient teacher began thrusting an envelope toward her as she opened her mouth "Oh" she said losing her train of thought "Now as you all know, here at East High we have a prom King and Queen, voted for by you…" Mrs Darbus continued, taking the envelope. She lowered her glasses and slowly opening the envelope "So without further ado our prom king is…Troy Bolton" a spotlight fell on Troy who had a momentary look of utter shock, which then morphed into a smile as the seniors began to cheer "and prom queen is…"

Sharpay who had Zeke's arm around her began to cross her fingers

"Me, me, me" she whispered.

"Gabriella Montez" Mrs Darbus smiled. As another spotlight fell on Gabriella Sharpay gave an envious look. She could feel the jealousy boil within her. Troy came up to Gabriella who stood with her arms crossed, in shock. Troy rubbed his hands the length of Gabriella's arms and gave her a smile. She couldn't help but return the smile as he gave her an affectionate kiss on the forehead before offering her his hand, which she took, moving into the centre of the hall. Both had their crowns placed on them as they started to dance. It seemed as if nobody else was in there…they didn't have a care in the world. It was just them, together…and that was all that mattered.

…_Lately I've been thinking about the things that we've been through and I don't know if I'd be here if not for you. I had to take a little time to try to work things out and you should know that I never meant to let you down. Cos' I want to tell you that I'm sorry and I. Even when I'm not giving enough and I'm taking too much, you're still there for me, even when I have nothing at all and I am ready to fall, you're still there for me…_

In the cold starlight, the pair arrived back at Gabriella's house. Standing on the front door step Gabriella gave Troy a soft smile.

"That was really fun" she said "Strange but fun" cocking an eyebrow.

"I know what else could be fun…" Troy grinned taking Gabriella by the hands.

"What?" she replied, an anticipating look in her eyes. Troy took a step forward so that Gabriella fell against the door; she smiled up to him as his fingertips brushed a few stray locks of hair from her face. Troy's eyes washed slowly over her until they reached her lips. He tilted his head to side slightly and gently kissed her. Gabriella felt her legs go weak as she continued to lean, with building pressure, against the door. She slid down slightly as Troy wrapped his arms around her; she in turn hung her arms around his neck, fiddling with a lock of Troy's hair as their kiss grew with intensity. They silently broke apart.

"You know, my mom isn't in tonight" Gabriella said, her eyes bright as they followed Troy's.

"Very interesting" he replied, judging by Gabriella's body language and tone of voice, she was hinting for an overnight stay "And would a certain somebody like me to spend the night?" he continued, readjusting his arms.

"You know I do" she whispered into his ear, her eyes now glistening in the starlight.

"I suppose I could" Troy replied playfully. Gabriella smiled up to him as she reached for her purse that hung loosely by her hip, she undid the clasp and delved into the silk inlay. Troy gave a smirk as, through rummaging she pushed the purse against his own hip.

"Aha" she grinned, producing a set of keys. Gabriella turned around, Troy's arms still around her, as she unlocked the door. They fell through the threshold of the house giggling as he nuzzled into her neck. The door snapped shut as they fell back against it.

"So, what did you have in mind Troy?" Gabriella asked, her eyes darting over him as she offered a hand.

He took it, giving it a tender kiss as she moved around him and took a step up the stairs. Troy hung onto her arm planting a row of gentle kisses along the length of it until he reached the top. He dropped his hands from her forearm and placed them on Gabriella's waist, joining her on the step.

"I think you know" Troy grinned. Gabriella gave him a deep and passionate kiss, ruffling her hands through his hair; it came so suddenly that Troy fell backwards against the wall. She broke away supporting a beaming smile as she ran up the stairs. In a state of shock, Troy watched her dumbly sitting on the step.

"Are you coming?" Gabriella called, poking her head back around the banister. As if a surge of electricity had been passed through him, Troy snapped out of his daze.

"You bet I am" he replied, getting up and following Gabriella. She giggled as she went into her room and stood away from the view of the doorway, removing her shoes, hearing his footsteps along the hall.

Quietly making his way toward Gabriella's room, Troy gave a smile as he saw Gabriella appear in the door way. She bit her lip teasingly whilst he approached her. His smile grew as she slid off his jacket, silently dropping it to the ground, the only noise within the entirety of the house. Gabriella moved closer to Troy so that he became caught between her and the doorframe lightly brushing a curl from her face she undid his collar button. Once the button became undone Gabriella ran her hand down Troy's neck. She watched it, enticed by the feel of his skin against hers.

"I love you" she smiled, averting her eyes from her hand. Troy gave her a loving smile and kissed her delicately on the lips. As they parted he let out a breath.

"I love you more" he whispered back as his lips wandered around hers. Gabriella felt her heart beat increase as their lips slipped slowly against the others. The lust was burning around them as they found themselves pressing against each other more and more energy with each passing second. Suddenly, their lips still dancing between one another's, Gabriella brought a finger and dropped it along the contour of Troy's cheek. Desire began to gain more power as they moved across the room, in the hold of the other's embrace, falling onto the silky sheets that draped over Gabriella's bed. Lips joined and parted in longing as their hands explored the other, clothes melting to the ground as they made love.


	4. Kindergarten

Chapter 4 – Kindergarten

_The next week…_

"Happy 19th Birthday" Troy grinned. A soothing July breeze ruffled through the overhanging leaves of the aged willow. Its hands reached out with the wind, lazily stretching in the summer sun.

"Thanks" she replied moving to give him a kiss. Before her lips could meet his, Troy produced a bouquet of wildflowers "Oh Troy, you didn't have to" she smiled, closing her eyes taking in the sweet aroma of honeysuckle and lavender. Troy watched her gently. His thought process was broken as he caught her eyes that shined a beautiful hazel brown.

"No…I did" Troy replied, he gave a small smile "Gab, I was wondering about something, well I"

"What?" she replied putting the bouquet on the ground next to her, leaning against the tree trunk as she looked to him as whilst he lay on the grass, his arm resting over her leg.

"Sorry, I'm not making any sense but" Troy rambled, still looking her in the eyes. She put a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and slowly reopened them, the silkiness of her skin against his always calmed him.

"Troy, take a breath and start again" she giggled.

"Right, well" he continued taking her hands in his own "Gabriella, you and I well…I want us to be like this…Gab, I want to be with you for the rest of my life, when I wake up in the morning and when I go to sleep at night, I want your face to be the last one I see and..."

"What are you saying Troy?" she smiled. The touch of his hand and the look on his face caused a warmth to flutter inside. She had become a butterfly since meeting him. It was Troy who'd broken her from this cocoon she had been living in, from when they sung together for the first time, the layers had begun to peel away, allowing her to spread her colourful wings in the confidence that Troy would protect and love her. Troy who had now paused reached into his bag. Producing a small object, he held it softly between his thumb and forefinger, smiling. Gabriella watched him carefully.

"Will you marry me?" he asked. Her eyes became wide, the hazel brown shining as silver as the ring that glittered and glinted in the glorious sunshine.

"Oh Troy" she replied, bringing a hand to her mouth. Troy grinned as her eyes darted from the ring to his own eyes "Yes" she replied "I will, nothing would make me happier Troy" she continued, her eyes now welling up with tears. Troy gave a smile, rising from the ground and sitting next to her as he slid the ring onto her slender finger. She bit her lip, shaking slightly as he intertwined his fingers with hers. His eyes met hers with a loving smile as the rustling of leaves blew around them. The ring embracing her finger softly.

"There is something else" Troy grinned, his lips now a touch away from Gabriella's.

"What's that…fiancée?" she smiled back. Troy jumped to his feet and brought Gabriella with him "Where are we going?"

"A secret hiding place…just like kindergarten" Troy replied playfully, leading Gabriella around the tree trunk. He paused at a low strewn branch, resting his arm over it "Now you gotta promise not to tell anybody else"

Gabriella opened her mouth but was silenced by Troy speaking again "Secret handshake and all" he smiled. Gabriella gave a giggle as he offered her his hand "I promise" she grinned, taking his hand. After an elaborate handshake gone array, concluding in a fit of laughter, Troy took Gabriella by the waist and hoisted her onto the branch. He quickly joined her and clasping hands. They climbed over several branches until they reach the centre of the tree, both on their hands and knees.

"Now close your eyes" Troy said reaching for the curtain of leaves. Gabriella obediently obliged, shutting her eyes as Troy brought back the veil of soft greenery. "Okay, open 'em" he continued. Taking a gasp as she opened her eyes, Gabriella felt a rush of wind blow past her.

"It's beautiful, it's…" she began, her eyes panning excitedly over the whole town, the dusty rouge red mountains bordering the distant horizon, bright against the cornflower blue of the cloudless sky. The houses and buildings fading into the distance as another gust of silent wind curled around her.

"It's our secret" Troy whispered in her ear. Gabriella turned her head from the view as her eyes washed over Troy's face. Their eyes met. Troy's hand crept onto Gabriella's as they brushed cheeks. Another wind blew softly over them as they kissed passionately within the sheltering embrace of the willow tree.


	5. A moment of weakness consequences

Chapter 5 – A moment of weakness is the creator of consequences

_Another week had now passed…_

As the bell rung the corridors of east high flooded with students, the rustling of papers and the clattering of lockers was matched with chatter and laughter from the carefree teens. Amongst the usual congregation around the lockers, consisting of Chad, Taylor and Zeke, Troy and Gabriella joined them, giggling as he placed an arm around her.

"Ah there you are" Taylor smiled.

"Yeah we were getting worried. Thought you'd snuck of to a secluded corridor and started making out or something…no wait that was yesterday" Chad commented jokily a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Troy blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck with the palm of his hand, a nervous quirk he had picked up from his father. Gabriella grinned giving Troy a squeeze around the middle, she thought he was cute when he did this "Now, you know I can't get enough of him"

Troy lifted his head up and gave Gabriella a smirk, running his fingers over her ring. They had decided it was best not to tell anybody about the engagement. It would only cause attention, unwanted attention, especially from parents who didn't even know the extent of their relationship.

"Touché" Zeke said raising his eyebrows.

"I know that look. I'll save you two the trouble, you're excused" Taylor said gesturing for them to go away.

"Come on, we'll take your hint gladly…well I will" Troy returned, smiling. He then turned to Gabriella and whispered in her ear "Gab I have something for you"

"Oh, what is it?" Gabriella asked, her eyes wide.

"Come on not in front of this lot, you know they can't keep their mouths shut" Troy replied tilting his head toward them.

"Go on Troy, we promise…we won't breathe a word, scouts honour" Taylor smiled, raising her hand. She looked to Chad who was leant against the locker and hit him in the stomach causing him to buckle into attention.

"Scouts honour" Chad winced. Zeke raised his hand and mimicked Taylor who was giving him an angry look, her face relaxed looking back to Troy and Gabriella.

"Hey, wait a minute…you were never a scout" Troy said pointing to Chad.

"Whatever man, just get on with it…friend in pain" Chad struggled.

"Shut up you baby" Taylor commented. Gabriella looked to Troy and then back to the gang. She let out a giggle causing Troy to burst into peels of laughter, soon joined by Taylor, Zeke and then eventually Chad.

"Anyway" Troy continued rolling his eyes. With that Troy dove his hand into his jean pocket, pressing his tongue against his cheek. Gabriella watched, smiling.

"Aha, got it" Troy grinned removing his hand from between the folds of denim "Now I thought, since we were back together…among other things…" Troy smiled, touching her ring once more "That you might want this returned to you" With that Troy un folded his fingers, revealing Gabriella's necklace in his hand "I had it cleaned and" Troy paused "Why are you looking at me like that?" he questioned softly, seeing Gabriella's face.

"What?" she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"If you don't want it back then…" Troy began, being silenced by Gabriella giving him a kiss on the lips. His hands dropped to his sides and then immediately onto her waist.

"Troy" she giggled, nudging his hands from their current position, as they broke apart.

"Oh brother" Chad said, nudging Zeke.

Troy came behind Gabriella and gently placed the necklace around her neck. Gabriella picked up the charm between her fingers, smiling down at it.

"I thought I'd lost it" she smiled. Troy started to smooth his hands up her arms with a loving and tender gaze falling over Gabriella.

"Ahem!"

"Hi Sharpay" Zeke smiled hazily. Sharpay looked him up and down and turned with her back to him, Chad and Taylor. Chad watched Zeke in disgust giving him quiet slap on the arm "Ouch" he whispered, his face smitten. Troy and Gabriella remained oblivious until she began to speak again.

"Sorry to break this up but I need to talk to you…now" she smiled at Troy. Not meaning a word of what she had just said about being sorry. The pair jumped slightly.

"Why should I?" Troy replied giving her repugnant look.

"No Troy I need to talk to you…_really_ need to talk to you" Sharpay continued.

"Go on Troy, I'll be right here" Gabriella said, taking his hand. Sharpay, almost vomiting on the inside gave Gabriella a false smile and turned her sights back onto Troy.

"You've got five minutes" he replied. Sharpay took Troy aside, but he stopped, giving Gabriella a kiss on the hand causing her to blush. This was followed by a wink as she went to talk to Taylor and the group once more.

"Isn't she dreamy" Zeke blissfully grinned.

"Hello! Sharpay! As in Sharpay who could have killed Troy _and_ almost destroyed his and Gabriella's relationship!" Taylor said impatiently "She is up to something, that girl is _always_ up to something" Taylor continued, scrutinising her and Troy's movements.

"Why are you guys always hating on Sharpay?" Zeke asked. Taylor and Chad gave him a bizarre look. It was of indescribable horror.

"Did you just _defend_ her?" Taylor stuttered.

"So what if I did?" Zeke replied proudly.

"One dance at prom and your 'Sharpay this' and 'Sharpay that'…snap out of it man, she has you wound around her little finger" Chad retorted.

"It was more than a dance, I wouldn't expect you lot to understand…I'm out of here" Zeke continued, moving away from the group. Who stood silently, watching Zeke disappear.

"Zeke's right we should give her a chance, I'm sure she just wants to apologise" Gabriella said interrupting the silence.

"That girl…apologise…Gab, she hasn't got an unselfish bone in her body" Chad observed, studying Troy's movements as the pair entered a lonely classroom.

The meaningless mutterings hummed quietly in the background as Sharpay shut the classroom door behind herself. He gave her an impatient look, leaning against the board, his arms crossed.

"Alone at last" she smiled.

"Sharpay what are you playing at?" Troy asked, his fuse whittling down at a steadily increasing rate.

"What were you playing at Troy? That was quite a little game we played the other week" she beamed, batting her eyelids as she ran her finger along his shirt collar.

"Sharpay, I know you spiked my drink" he said batting her hand away.

"I did no such thing" she replied innocently. Troy looked at her sincerely "Ok, maybe a little"

"Why?" Troy continued, eyeing her up and down.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you Troy" she said moving closer to Troy so that their lips hung closely to the other's.

"Get away from me" Troy said pushing her away and moving off the wall.

"No need to be rude…little Gabriella wouldn't want you talking like this now, would she?" she snidely remarked, sitting on one of the desks. She crossed her legs causing her mini skirt to rise up her thigh slightly. Troy watched her, suddenly feeling apprehensive as he coughed. "You like" Sharpay grinned resting an arm across her knee.

"Don't you dare say her name after what you did. I almost lost Gabriella because of your little stunt" he reverted, the anger rising in his voice as he advanced toward her.

"Now I wouldn't have put you down as one with a short fuse" Sharpay continued, lowering herself from the desk and then circling him. She was a predator circling her prey, preparing for the kill "Anyway, on the subject of your 'sweet heart' how does it feel to have betrayed her?"

"We've talked, at least we can work things out but you, you will have to work out what you did alone. And because of this vindictiveness, this selfish greed you seem to possess, you'll always be alone" Troy retaliated, his fuse at its end, fizzling into nothing.

"Oh, I won't be alone" Sharpay muttered under her breath.

"You've got to stop kidding yourself, you know she likes Troy…a lot. And she won't rest until she gets her claws into him"

"Troy can handle himself" Gabriella reassured.

"What are you talking about?" Troy asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about what happened…that night, oh wait you can't remember…can you?" Sharpay continued.

"No" Troy mumbled.

"You kissed me" she said.

"No" he continued, his voice becoming louder, his vulnerability increasing with it.

"You touched me…don't deny it Troy, you have feelings for me and you know it" she continued.

"Shut up" he retorted, throwing his hands to his sides. Sharpay stopped circling Troy and leant over and whispered in his ear. Troy gave a dismissive look.

"I'm not surprised..." Troy paused the cogs in his head began to turn "Wait a minute, why are you telling me this?" Troy replied.

"Just you watch Gabriella, please, coming from a friend…keep your guard up around her" Taylor continued, putting a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"They've been in there a pretty long time" Chad said, seeing a look on Troy's face as if in shock. He knew something was wrong, he could read Troy like a book…and the title of this chapter was 'what?!' Chad blinked; trying to erase the look on his best friend's face.

"Chad? What's the matter?" Taylor said, waving her hand in front of his face.

"Stop it! Something is up" Chad continued irritably, his head bobbing from side to side, trying to get a view over the students that walked past.

Sharpay whispered into Troy's ear once more. His eyes widened as he looked up from the ground and into Sharpay's eyes. His heart skipped a beat, he couldn't comprehend the thought.

"I'm what?!" he said, exasperated, putting a hand to his head.

"You" Sharpay repeated.

"What, one-second…" Troy said raising an index finger "What does this mean Sharpay?" Troy continued, spying a look flicker in her brown eyes that made him feel nervous. Sharpay moved closer to Troy, she placed a finger under his chin causing him to twitch gingerly, preventing their skin touching.

"It means…you leave Gabriella for me or well, I'll leave the rest to your imagination" she threatened. Troy felt a pit form in his stomach, where a mess of emotions began to twist and turn. What was he going to do? What would his parents say…more importantly what would Gabriella say? Troy gulped as Sharpay flicked her blonde hair in his face.

"I'll leave you to think about it, you're decision…make it wisely" she said eyeing him up and down, Troy stood in what seemed suspended motion.

"What about Zeke?" he began, his eyes rushing over her "What will he say?"

Sharpay stopped, the palm of her hand against the door. She turned her head and looked at him, letting her hand drop away it. She brought Troy from the view of the door and grabbed him by the scruff of the collar, giving him a hard kiss. One of her slender legs wrapped around his as Troy fell against the wall, his eyes closed. Sharpay was in control as, for a moment, Troy kissed back in initial shock. Suddenly coming to his senses Troy's eyes burst open and in that instant Sharpay pulled her lips from his.

"What about him?" she whispered lustfully before moving to the door and barging through it. Troy glared at Sharpay as she left the room. He put his wrists to his forehead, pushing his fingers through his hair as he grit his teeth. Why was this happening? He couldn't believe this was happening, he wouldn't believe this was happening. Troy let out a yell, setting his frustration free.

With that the door opened. Gabriella had been watching, she gave him a teary look as with his back turned to her he wiped his mouth with his arm, a momentary look of disgust on his face, which quivered between that of shock and distress.

"Troy?" she asked, giving Troy a hug from behind. He remained rigid as he turned around "What's happened?" she continued as he broke away. Gabriella wanted Troy to explain what she had just witnessed by himself. She didn't want to prompt him, just to see if he truly did love her. If he did he'd tell her but then again how could he kiss Sharpay if he loved her? They were back together, weren't they? Troy's voice suddenly became shaky.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me Gab" he said immediately, seeing the look of distrust and disappointment that lingered in her eyes.

"Sure" she replied, moving toward the door the image of her Troy and Sharpay against the wall replaying in her mind.

"I wouldn't lie to you…I'm not going to lie to you" Troy said, taking her hand. Gabriella spun around.

"What?" she asked half-heartedly, a hint of confusion surfacing through her voice.

Troy took a deep breath, trying to shake off his shock but his voice still quivered "Sharpay…she's…pregnant"


	6. Choices by the wind of change

Chapter 6 – Choices by the wind of change

_Immediately…_

Much like the eye of a storm, a silence fell over Gabriella and Troy but the clouds still loomed overhead, it wasn't over…not by a long shot. Troy fished for Gabriella's eye contact, finally catching it as the quiet lingered "Gab, say something…please..." Troy begged. She took a deep breath in, looking to the ground, feeling her ribcage tighten, nearly suffocating.

After the awkward silence became prolonged for another moment, Gabriella's brown eyes flashed up to meet Troy's "Is it yours?" she asked pleadingly, hoping the answer would be no. Troy gave Gabriella a tear glazed look, he lost his breath.

"Troy?" Gabriella persisted, taking his hand "Tell me…Troy" she continued, desperation for him to talk growing as she put the palm of his hand on her collarbone, wanting some form of contact. Troy watched his hand in hers and shakily rubbed the tip of his finger against her skin. She could feel the floor being removed from underneath her…she was falling, lower and lower; Gabriella needed Troy to stop her being swallowed, she needed him to save her. "Come on Troy, I need to know" Gabriella said putting her hand over his. He froze and bent his gaze into her eyes. Gabriella felt like every breath was a struggle as she waited for his answer, she couldn't hold on much longer. Troy sighed, biting his lip. He nodded. Gabriella let out an insecure breath; she had hit the ground with a thud, pulling her heart into her stomach. A tear trickled down her cheek.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her lip quivering as she attempted to hang on to the hope she'd misheard him.

"She…um…just told me" Troy replied gesturing to the door, his voice seemed disjointed from his mind, he looked to the door and then back to Gabriella. His actions were delayed, it was as if he had been struck on the head. He felt dizzy, sick and nervous at the same time. He didn't realise one person could feel so many emotions in one moment.

"Okay" Gabriella said, pursing her lips slightly in pain.

"Gab…what should I do?" he asked, watching her softly, his eyes washing over her. Regret and guilt was now emerging from this accumulation of feeling that was spreading through him and confusion was beginning to join them.

"I don't know Troy, you'll have to decide that yourself" she continued looking up to him.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, putting the palm of his hand gently on her cheek. She placed her hand on top as a tear fell, following the curvature of their hands.

"Troy, you need to make your choice, think about it carefully, it could change everything" she said giving a brave smile. Troy went to give Gabriella a peck on the lips but she turned her face to the side. She felt his lips press against her cheek "I'll see you tomorrow" she continued. The emotions that now seemed a permanent undercurrent were merged by rejection but in the way oil and water mix, the rejection surfacing above all others. It seemed only minutes ago that their futures were set. They were in love, going to get married, together forever. Forever. That seemed such an easy word to say a few moments ago when he and Gabriella were kissing in the corridor.

Troy watched Gabriella leave the room without a sound. She didn't give him a second glance. What did he expect her to do? Say 'never mind'? He shook his head, and hit the desk with the palm of his hand before sitting in at it in solitude. In silent contemplation.

The next week was a blur. Troy became a ghost, visible in body ; in the corridor, in basketball practice, in class but his mind seemed absent to the exception of one thought. The ultimatum Sharpay had given him.

"And so class we will continue studying _Silas Marner _today, Troy will you begin reading" the English professor continued. Troy stopped looking out the window.

"Me?" he asked disarray.

"Yes you unless there is another Troy in this class?" the teacher continued sarcastically. Troy flicked quickly through his book and found the page they were last on. He cleared his throat and began reading "He turned immediately towards the hearth where Silas Marner sat lulling the…child. She was perfectly quiet now, but not asleep – only soothed by the sweet porridge and warmth into that wide-gazing calm which makes us older human beings, with our inward turmoil, feel a certain awe in the presence of a…little child, such as we fell before some quiet majesty or beauty in the earth or sky – before a steady glowing planet or a full-flowered eglantine, or the bending trees over a silent pathway" Troy could feel his voice becoming weaker as he took several pauses, forcing the words out that stuck in his throat. He could feel his face burning as the words danced in front of him, taunting his thoughts.

"Continue Bulton" the aged professor continued, holding a tattered copy of the text ardently in his grasp.

"Sorry, I just. Could I go to the nurse?" Troy stuttered, feeling his head becoming clammy, his hand was shaking slightly. It was as if his body had finally had enough. Over the past week Troy had one thought constantly on his mind. This, in addition to the lack of food he'd been consuming and deficiency in sleep he was suffering from, was now taking its toll. Sharpay however felt as cheery as possible. She was sat at the front of the class with a secretive smirk playing in the corner of her mouth; she could tell Troy was squirming under the pressure and took pleasure in the fact.

"No, you shall finish the passage" the teacher replied dismissively.

"The wide open blue eyes looked up at Godfrey's with out any uneasiness or sign of recognition: the child could make…no visible audible claim on its father…" Troy paused his eyes darting to the back of Sharpay's head and then down to the text "and the father felt a strange mixture of feelings, a conflict of…regret and joy, that the…pulse of that little heart had no response for the half jealous yearning in his own, when the blue eyes turned away from him slowly, and fixed themselves on the weavers queer face, which was bent low down to look at them, while the small…hand began to pull Marner's withered cheek with loving disfiguration" he finished, his speech increasing in speed. His mind was pulsating. How could this book be so reflective of his own thoughts? The image the text proposed, that seemed an all too possible future, was not one in which Troy wished to participate. He needed to get out of the room, he felt as if the entire class was watching him as his face continued to burn with anxiety, his eyes became watery, he felt like he was going to faint.

"Dr. Rosten, could I please be excused now?" he asked, the tone of his voice nearly begging, as dry as the gaze the professor was giving him at that moment. The professor caught Troy's eyes behind the thick rim of his own glasses, he could usually read students well…not paying attention or otherwise but in this instant, Troy's face was difficult to understand, with slight intrigue the professor gave a sigh.

"Very well" he replied, watching carefully as Troy grabbed his book and left the room. A silence sunk into the class, they gave each other baffled looks. The two most obvious being Gabriella and Chad.

Troy moved swiftly down the corridor and headed for a quieter place than the silence around him. He rushed through the _no admittance_ door and flew up the stairs. On reaching the roof top garden he threw his books to the floor in exhaustion and sat on the bench, resting his head in his hands.

"Dr. Rosten, sir, could I see if he is alright?" Gabriella blurted out, rising from her seat. The rubber ends on the chair legs squeaking loudly on the floor.

"I have no idea what is going on with you students today, do you not wish to pass your exams?" he began. Sharpay turned to Gabriella giving her a triumphant look. Gabriella didn't avert her eyes to Sharpay but kept them on the professor, he lowered the frames of his glasses once more so that his eyes peered over them "But seeing as you have been paying attention today and Bolton can't seem to dealing with whatever situation is troubling him at the moment with equanimity…I will let you go Miss Montez, only this once"

Gabriella picked up her books, much in the same fashion as Troy and departed from the classroom. The rest of the class turned to each other in confusion, not understanding what the professor had actually said. Sharpay however, was preoccupied watching Gabriella leave the room, her gaze was concentrated with suspicion and self-satisfaction. She pursed her lips and looked to her book, her eyes washing over the text once more, smiling.

Gabriella rushed out of the room "Troy?" she called. With no reply she wandered down the empty halls until having a realisation of where he might be. She remembered the way well and soon found herself climbing the familiar stairs into the open air. Gabriella quietly placed her books onto the ground, seeing Troy.

"Troy?" she asked softly. Troy raised his head and looked her in the eyes; she felt a sadness fall over her as the piercing blue stared at her. She moved closer to him, taking a seat as a breeze gently blew around them, putting an arm over Troy's shoulders "Do you want to talk?" she continued. Troy could feel the warmth of her arm around him, he felt more secure as her hand smoothed over his shoulder.

"Gab…I, think I know what I'm going to do" he shakily replied, looking up to her.

"I know" she said remorsefully.

"How?" he asked.

"I know you Troy…you're a good guy. You don't want this to happen" she said reaching for her copy of the book "You want to stay with me but you feel bound to the child…you're heart wants to be selfish and…be with me. But there is a part of you that wants that child to know who you are" Gabriella continued, her voice becoming quieter. He couldn't believe how right Gabriella was, it was as if she could make sense of the entangled thoughts that constantly over took his mind.

"Gab I'm going to miss you" he interrupted smoothing a hand over her cheek.

"I'll miss you too" she said, her eyes welling up with tears as she in return smoothed a hand over her cheek, she dropped it, getting up from the bench. Troy suddenly stood up and put his arms around her, holding Gabriella closely to him. She gave a weak smile, as restrained tears began to trickle down her delicate cheeks as she closed her eyes. Troy nestled his head between her neck and shoulder. She could feel his body against hers, the warmth he gave eased her sadness. Allowing her to release a reminiscent breath. Gabriella turned on the spot and placed her hands around him, squeezing Troy hard.

"I'll always love you" he whispered. Gabriella moved backwards so that their noses brushed. She gave one last look deep into his eyes, the gaze he returned that once said he'd never leave her was absent. Troy shakily began to run his hands over her cheeks, tears started to stream from his stardust eyes. The pair couldn't control their emotions an longer as Gabriella let her tears flow freely, cupping his face with both of her quivering hands. She brought his head toward her and kissed him tenderly on the lips before breaking away. Her face crumbling as she moved to the steps. Troy's heart was beating too rapidly for his breathing to keep in time with it. Letting Gabriella go was too painful, to excruciatingly agonizing for him to handle. He didn't know whether to say anything more, to watch her leave or to just turn away in silence. He had been plunged into a situation in which he could no longer cope. He knew that that was their last kiss, the last time they'd touch. He would never see her again, he was going to losing her forever.

"You'll make a good father Troy, I just wish it could have been us" she smiled feebly, turning to face him one final time. The wind began to pick up as Gabriella fiddled with her ring. Troy caught sight of the uneasiness in her face as his eyes darted over her, pausing momentarily at her ring and then returning them, a pleading spark within the blue as he gazed into her hazel eyes. Troy felt his heart snapping into pieces. He had made his decision, the hardest one he'd have to make in his life and now he had to live with it. He just couldn't take the ring back without hearing Gabriella say the three most precious words she had ever said to him one last time. It was in utter desperation that compelled him to speak once more.

"Can't you say it?" he asked "Before we say goodbye, because I know you do…I know you love me as much as I love you!" he continued, struggling to keep whatever remained of his composure.

Gabriella approached Troy, removing the ring form her finger. There were no weak smiles, no glimmers of hope, nothing. Nothing except turmoil and regret shadowing the darkest brown of her eyes that drifted so gently over Troy, like the wind that whispered around them. She let out a breath taking his hand, smoothing her thumb and fingertips softly around it. She placed the ring in his outstretched hand and curled his fingers around it "May be in another time and place we'd have been together Troy" she replied delicately, thinking back to the day he proposed. Troy had not averted his eyes from Gabriella's as token of his undying love for her was returned to his grasp. As they simply looked at each other Gabriella knew she wanted to say that she loved him but, realised if she did she would never be able to let go.

"Gab?" Troy asked. Her hand still under his.

"Goodbye Troy" she continued, biting her bottom lip in an attempt to numb the to the pain, parting their hands one last time. Troy dropped his gaze to the ground, listening to Gabriella's footsteps disappear. _"No"_ he thought. But it was too late. She was gone. The door slammed leaving Troy unwrapping his fingers, looking at the ring. He could almost see Gabriella's happy face reflected in it as he ran a finger around its rim. Looking up into the surrounding mountains the wind picked up once again at his feet, Troy clenched his fist hard; it was the same wind that had witnessed his proposal. Troy felt as if it was mocking him, still carrying Gabriella's cries to his ears.

"Goodbye Gabriella" he whispered.


	7. Adaptations and Confrontations

Chapter 7 – Adaptations and confrontations

_Later that day…_

As Troy saw students flood from the front doors, he made his way down the stairs. The time he had spent in the garden caused him to reflect, think. He couldn't deal with Sharpay today. He'd wait till Monday, bide his time, delay giving her the satisfaction that she had broken him and Gabriella up for good. He felt empty, a hollow shell as the ring jumped in his pocket, a constant reminder. Not that he needed reminding. Even a few hours later Troy was replaying his precious last moments with Gabriella. Re-living them in his mind Troy ignored everybody, moving swiftly through the crowded corridors until he reached the entrance to the school. He sat on the fountain, and flicked his phone open and closed, he suddenly felt impatience and anger bubble inside him, he was annoyed at himself. How could he have gotten himself into such a mess? His eyes darted around him but they stopped catching sight of Gabriella. Troy paused, watching her lovingly as she made her way toward him. Half expecting an embrace from her, he instead received a teary glance as she got into the car that was parked opposite him. As the car door shut Troy raised his hand and brought it to his cheek, a tear ran the length of his finger as he watched it. Even seeing Gabriella brought him to tears. Now in a state of self-hatred, Troy suddenly heard a familiar voice beckoning him.

"Oh Troy!"

Troy rose slowly from the fountain side.

"Troy" Sharpay smiled, looking up to him.

"Sharpay…there is something I have to tell you" Troy began, thinking that he'd better get this over with while he still had the chance. Sharpay looked up to him, beaming a white smile as he took her hand "I…I want to be here for you…you and the baby" he continued shakily.

"Oh, Troy" she replied, clasping her arms around his neck. Troy half-heartedly wrapped his arms around her as she squeezed him. With out warning she kissed him on the lips. After a moment Troy broke away and gave a smile to Sharpay. This was his life now, he had to get used to it. Sharpay was beaming with smiles and went in for another hug. Troy raised his eyes from Sharpay, allowing them to wander to his side. He saw Gabriella looking at him. He wanted to be holding her but it was too late, he had chosen. She watched with watery eyes before turning away. The car drove away, leaving Troy with a refreshed sense of rejection burning coldly inside him.

"So, I was thinking…do you want to have are parents meet up or something? I mean we're going to have to tell them sooner or later" Sharpay said breaking Troy's concentration.

"Sure, I'll tell them tonight and…we'll meet up on the weekend?" Troy replied slightly dazed by Sharpay's happiness.

"Great, it's a date…do you want a lift home?" Sharpay offered. The word date almost seemed unnatural to Troy. He was still getting his head around being _with _Sharpay.

"Why not" Troy said, destroying his pointless thoughts, giving Sharpay a slightly forced smile as she took his hand, already leading him to the car.

A car journey later…

"Well, here's my stop" Troy said, looking to his house. An awkward silence spread through the car, Troy wanted to get out but saw a sparkle in Sharpay's eyes, watching him intently. A few weeks ago Troy would never had pictured himself doing this. He leant over to Sharpay and gave her a delicate kiss on the lips. Troy broke away after only a second and got out of the car. Troy turned around on the pavement and began to walk to his house, with that the window wound down.

"Troy, here's my number" Sharpay called, waving a piece of paper frantically at him. Troy ran back to the car and took it, giving another slightly false smile as she blew him a kiss. A wide grin spread across Sharpay's face as she watched Troy run up to the front door and let himself in. She cocked an eyebrow and pursed her lips, lowering her sunglasses. After checking her hair in the mirror she put her foot to the pedal and drove away.

As Troy entered the house, the aspect of telling his parents dawned on him. The pit in his stomach returned as quickly as the thought sprung into his mind. The nauseous feeling had returned with it. He needed to pre-empt his actions with a clear mind. Looking to the ground he saw his basketball staring up at him offering some form of comfort. He picked it up and turned it over in his hands, moving swiftly to the kitchen.

"How was your day?" his mother asked, preparing dinner.

"Gotta go and practice" Troy replied, unable to look her in the eyes.

"That's my boy" she smiled as he walked passed.

"When do you want dinner sweetie?" she continued as Troy fiddled with the door handle.

"Not hungry" he mumbled, looking outward into the garden. He couldn't look his mother in the eyes, knowing that he was going to break her heart. With that concept in mind, Troy made his way out the door. His mother watched him nervously, following his movements through the window.

"Jack?" she called, as Troy ran a hand through his hair, letting out a nervous breath whilst walking past.

"Hello" he smiled going to take a sweet from a nearby bowl. Troy's mother gave his hand a tap before he reached one of the chocolates.

"You'll spoil you appetite" she muttered, still observing Troy with an anxious disposition.

"What's up Lucy?" Jack grinned, a boyish smirk notably flickering through Troy's smile on occasion.

"Jack, I'm worried about him…something seems, I don't know. Troubled about him" Lucy continued seriously, rapping her fingers on the counter top.

"You're looking into things too much Luc, he's a teenage boy. It's probably something a little b-ball will cure" Jack reassured gesturing to the garden.

"Go and talk to him Jack, please" Lucy said, averting her eyes from Troy, for the first time in the whole conversation. Jack watched her, raising his eyebrows.

"If it means that much to you…I will" he grinned, rubbing his hands up Lucy's arms. She crossed them as he gave her an affectionate peck on the forehead, before going out onto the patio. Lucy gave a sigh as she reluctantly went back to her cooking.

BING

_Left, right_

BING

_Come on Troy, focus_

BING

"Urgh!" Troy yelled, the sound of the basketball hitting the ring becoming too repetitive. He chucked the basketball onto the ground, lying on the grass and releasing a frustrated breath as the ball rolled back. Troy picked it up and threw it up into the air and caught it, repeating the motion as his thoughts pulsated in his mind.

_I made my choice…Sharpay and the baby. It had to be the right decision…it had to be. I just can't imagine a life without Gabriella…my Gabriella…_His spirit sank within him as he reflected on the idea.

"Now you can't sink a jump shot … what's up with you?" his father joked sitting on the grass next to him.

"Nothing" Troy replied snappily.

"You sure?" he continued, eyeing the ball rising and falling into the air. Troy ignored him and continued throwing the basketball "Okay, don't say I didn't try" his father smiled, going to get up. Troy watched him as he held the basketball within his grip…

"_I'm gonna have to tell him eventually" _he pondered.

"Dad…come back" Troy said. His father turned around and once again took a seat next to him, he gestured for the basketball, which Troy threw.

"Right, this is all hypothetical now…" Troy began.

"Go on" his father continued suspiciously.

"There's this guy and he got into some trouble with this girl" he continued, turning the ball over in his hands.

"Hm" Jack commented.

"And…well to cut a long story short, the girl is pregnant" Troy said slowly, rolling the ball over the grass.

"Troy? Is this hypothetical or real?" Jack asked anxiously, retrieving the ball from the ground.

"Um…" Troy froze for a moment as his father tried to catch his gaze. Troy avoided it, running his hand over the blades of grass below him.

"Cause I want to know if this guy, might be a guy I know…someone who is quite close to me, like a son" he said, throwing the ball back to Troy.

"That is besides the point…the guy wants to know if he made the right decision…to stick by the girl no matter what" Troy said, his emotions starting to surface as he passed his father the ball once more, putting his head in his hands.

"D'you want to be in the child's life?" Jack continued.

"How did you know it was me?" Troy asked, defeatedly.

"I had my suspicions, Dr. Rosten told me about English…and well your mother sensed something" his father replied throwing the ball back. Troy looked to the window in shame where his mother gave a hesitant smile and moved away "Now, why didn't you come and tell me or your mother that Gabriella is pregnant?"

"I wasn't sure how you'd react" he replied as his father threw him the ball. Whilst catching the ball Troy realised what his father had said "But dad the thing is…"

"I'd feel a lot better if you'd told me out right" Jack interrupted.

"Look, I'm sorry okay but dad…" Troy continued dropping the ball to his side.

"I'm sure we can work things out though, does Gabriella's mother know?" Jack continued "And we are going to have to tell your mother…"

"Dad…Listen to me!" Troy blurted out, silencing his father "Gabriella" Troy paused lowering his eyes to the ground once more. He took a sharp breath exhaling quickly. Troy could see himself at the top of a snowy mountain, he had a snowball in his hand was about to push it down the hill. Giving true meaning to a situation that was to snowball out of control. "Gabriella isn't pregnant" he concluded softly.

"What? I don't understand, you said" Jack replied, breaking his silence.

"I said _a_ girl was pregnant" Troy said, shamefully resting an elbow on his knee and wiping his hand across his warm brow "Me and Gabriella… we split up today" Troy continued, his voice becoming strained.

"Son…" his father said putting hand on Troy's shoulder.

"We decided that it was for the best…she can move on and" Troy explained, looking outward, the words became stuck in his throat "…she doesn't need a kid ruining our future" Troy paused before correcting himself "Her future". The words echoed in his mind, swirling through his subconscious _"There is no 'us' anymore_ _just me. Alone. I have Sharpay and the baby but without Gabriella I am alone, my heart belongs to her and it always will"_ Troy thought as a gentle summer breeze fluttered past. The trees ruffled their leaves indicating that this was the time to admit to everything, Troy saw fit that he should tell his father about another fact that he purposely failed to mention. They were going to wait to tell their parents, him and Gabriella, until the time was ready, in a year or two, when it would have been anticipated, and accepted warmly. Troy let out a sigh "Dad, two weeks ago…"

"Yes?" his father asked.

"I asked Gabriella to marry me" he said. His father sat, impassive for a moment, watching Troy as he brought a ring from his pocket. He turned it over in his fingers before passing it to Jack. As Jack took the ring he held it on the palm of his hand before, much in the same fashion as Troy, Jack began to turn it over in his fingers. It was hard to picture Troy as his little boy anymore. From everything he had just heard… a pregnant girl…engagements? They were large and difficult pieces of information to swallow bringing a suffocating situation to light, a situation that no parent really wants to be in.

"So I presume that Gabriella was your first" Jack began "Unless this girl…" Jack stopped himself. He couldn't finish the sentence the image of his boy and some girl it just couldn't bear thinking about.

"Yeah she was" Troy replied, a tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"When?" his father continued.

"Does it really matter Dad?" Troy answered. Not wanting to divulge any more information. It was personal, too personal for anybody but him and Gabriella to know.

"Yes, was it on Prom night? Or before or" Jack rambled, thinking of times that he and his wife weren't in the house, or when Troy was out overnight. Anytime this could have happened.

"Dad" Troy interrupted in an attempt to stop his father.

"How old were you?" Jack returned bringing his head out from his hands, and looking to Troy. Trot turned to face his father.

"Our first time was May" Troy admitted.

"So _this _has happened on more than once?" Jack questioned. Troy nodded causing Jack to bring a hand to his head "You are 18, 18, you are still a _child_" he said, as if trying to rationalise the situation in his mind.

"I'm a month off 19 dad, It is legal" Troy retorted "We used protection and"

"Well obviously not with this girl you didn't" Jack interrupted. Troy sat motionless, his head between his knees. The underlying truth was hard for Troy to hear. He knew how foolish he had been, something inside him thought he would have been safe about it even if he was drunk…or in this case drugged. Then again he must have been so out of his head that he would have sworn red was green and…obviously that Sharpay was Gabriella. Then again, when Gabriella burst in and during the break up he felt aware of his surroundings…he wasn't exactly the world's expert in drugs so Troy couldn't argue his state of mind sensibly, maybe they had just worn off by then.

"Do you think I don't know that? Do you know how bad _I _feel? How betrayed and hurt _Gabriella_ must feel?" Troy replied after a moment of pensive silence "I love her, and she loved me…I might as well have ripped her heart out…she burst in on us. It is all my fault. Everything. If I hadn't been so vulnerable then I wouldn't be here breaking your heart either, I'd be with Gabriella…" he had now concluded he was a stupid imbecilic fool who didn't deserve Gabriella. It was just as well this had happened. She could now find somebody worthy to call her 'his'.

"Troy. Nobody is invincible. It's what makes us human. But other qualities also do…and that is, in this case the courage and the ability to accept responsibility. Now, you have both those qualities…and I'm thankful you told me son. Now I'm not saying I'm proud of what you've done. I am disappointed. But not in the way you handled the situation…very maturely"

"Thanks Dad" Troy said, giving a weak smile. No matter what Troy did his father always seemed to make the situation lighter, not as heavy a burden to carry.

"I'm just glad you thought of Gabriella first" Jack said, giving a reassuring smile as he passed the ring back to Troy "…you really love her don't you?". His son nodded taking the ring and sliding it back into his pocket. Jack watched his son for a moment before speaking once more "So Troy who is the…"

"Sharpay Evans" Troy muttered.

"Not your type" Jack observed.

"Yes I know…look, we were at a party and…" Troy paused, there was no point in saying Sharpay had drugged him, it would only make things worse than they already were "somebody spiked my drink…one thing led to another and"

Jack listened but then interrupted Troy hesitantly "Well, I'm pleased you told me the truth…Troy, we'd better go and tell your mother?" he continued looking up to the kitchen window.

Troy nodded "Shall I tell her on my own or?"

"You're not alone Troy, I'll support you, you know that right…and I'm sure your mother will" Jack smiled, patting Troy on the back, he felt a disappointment in his son but was more relieved that he had told him instead of bottling it up "Troy we'll have to tell her everything you just told me, you know that right?" Troy gave his father a hug before the pair stood, making their way to the kitchen.

"Mummy, I have the most wonderful news" Sharpay said, bursting into the lavishly furnished room. Her mother was sat reading a book whilst Ryan watched television. His feet resting on the glass coffee table as he sipped a drink.

"What is it darling?" her mother replied, looking up from her book.

"Pray do tell sweet sister" Ryan commented sarcastically, turning around and smiling at his twin.

"Me and Troy Bolton are together" she smiled moving over to her mother.

"I thought he was with Gab" Ryan said, turning the television off.

"That's over now" Sharpay grinned, kneeling on the plush rug.

"I thought you were with Z…" Ryan began.

"Shut up Ryan" she interrupted, causing her twin to fall silent. She gave him a glare that was not to be troubled with as he lifted his drink to his lips.

"There is something else" Sharpay continued, fiddling with her bracelet.

"What is it?" her mother said, looking down over the edge of her book.

"I'm pregnant"

Ryan choked into his drink, scoffing at what he had heard "Excuse me?!"

Their mother had froze. She closed her book.

"Mummy?" Sharpay asked.

"Is it Troy's?" she replied

"Of course who else's would it be?" Sharpay answered.

"Sorry um… how long until?"

"7 months" Sharpay explained.

"When, prêt ell, were you planning on telling me?" her mother questioned "Did _you_ know?" she glared, turning to Ryan.

"Hello?!" he said, gesturing to his shirt that now had bright orange juice sinking into the Italian silk.

"Well, what are you going to do?" her mother snapped.

"We are going…to keep it" Sharpay smiled.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Hm, we talked it over and…" she had a thought, pausing momentarily "Troy _and_ I decided that it would be best" Sharpay reassured.

"Well…whatever makes you happy" her mother said, cupping her daughters chin, seeing her face glowing at her "You are, after all 19 next month…Let me go and tell your father"

"Is he back?" Ryan asked, examining his newly acquired stain.

"No, he is still in Dubai…toodles" she smiled, giving Ryan a kiss on the cheek and departing from the room. Sharpay rose from the ground and went to leave the room, quite pleased at herself for the ease with which she could control her mother. She moved toward the door and untouchable air about her when Ryan blocked her pathway.

"What are you playing at?" he asked suspiciously.

"Why, nothing" Sharpay replied.

"I know you like Troy and hate Gabriella but you have gone too far"

"I can't help it if I am carrying his child" Sharpay interrupted, holding a hand to her stomach.

"Interesting that, when do you plan on telling Ze…"

"Shush, we do not breath a word about this to…him…I will get Troy to explain" she paused, looking into her brother's eyes "And if you so much as breathe a word about him to Troy or anybody else, I will tell them you're little secret" Sharpay threatened.

"It isn't really that big compared to this sis" Ryan replied.

"Okay, well I wonder how they will react to find that their little boy is…" Sharpay grinned.

"Fine" Ryan agreed.

"What ?!"

"Mom…breathe, please" Troy said, bringing his mother to a chair.

"Easy there Lucy" his father said, sitting next to her. Troy took a step back as his mother looked to him.

"So, what you are telling me is that you and Gabriella are not together and you are having a…b…b…" Lucy stuttered on the word but took a breath and continued, "…Baby with another girl?"

"That's about the gist of it" Troy replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay…so you are keeping it?" she said, her hands firmly on the counter top. Troy nodded, looking to his father for support.

"Yes"

"How far along is she?" his mother said, looking straight into Troy's eyes. He could see tears welling in the bright blue.

"About 2 months" Troy answered "Look ma, I"

"Right, I just need time to adjust to…excuse me" she interjected, rising from the chair and stepping out onto the patio.

"I'll see to her son, give Sharpay a call and, I expect we will be meeting her parents?" his father said, taking control of the spiralling situation.

"Yeah, tomorrow" Troy replied, watching his mother hold her head in her hands. With that his father stood behind her, he saw her look up him a face of desperation on

Troy went up to his room and ferreted through his pocket, retrieving the piece of paper Sharpay had given him. He picked up his phone and dialled the number.

"Sharpay Evans" a cheery voice answered.

"Hi, Shar…it's me" Troy began "Troy"

"Hi babe" she replied "What's the matter?" Troy felt strange and uneasy from what she had called him but continued none the less.

"I, I've just told my parents" he said, letting out a breath as he perched himself on the edge of his bed.

"How'd they take it?" she asked.

"Well, better than I thought, my mom is a bit upset but other than that..." Troy said "How about you, I mean have you told your parents yet?"

"Yep, they are fine about it" she said cheerfully.

"Really?" Troy questioned, feeling this whole situation was too easy to be real.

"Yes, don't panic Troy…they understand…everything is perfectly fine"

"Great" Troy said, he paused "And how are you?"

"Aw, you're so sweet Troy…we only saw each other a few hours ago" Sharpay replied.

"Yeah well" Troy muttered.

"I'm fine…the baby is fine. Which reminds me, are your parents coming over here to meet mine?" she said speaking over him.

"Is tomorrow okay?" he questioned, now lying down on his bed.

"Brilliant…I'll see you then" she answered quickly after a pause she bit her lip "love you". Troy panicked, what should he say? Suddenly realising how idiotic he seemed replied with a soft smile "Love you too"

As Troy hung up Sharpay had a wide grin spreading across her face. She put a hand on her stomach, the grin continuing to grow.


	8. Meet the Parents

Chapter 8 – Meet the parents

Troy stood nervously at the door of Sharpay's home, his parents behind him. He felt slightly on edge, agitated, nervous resulting in an itch on the back of his neck that would not be satisfied. He reached for the doorbell, looking to his parents as if bracing before impact.

The Boltons had never seen a house of such luxury and expense before. Then again that was Sharpay from her 'Hollywood blonde' hair to her diamond encrusted cell phone – luxury is an essential and money is no object. They did not seem phased by it however, Troy's mother was still sore at him and his father was slightly off and as for Troy, his nausea was the norm now. He began rubbing his neck in uneasiness to find his hand batted away by his mother. He gave a guilty and apologetic look, not directly in the eyes when the door opened.

"Welcome to the Evans residence, who may I ask, are you?" the butler began in a derogatory tone. After a moment of silence Jack began to speak.

"Hi, I'm Jack Bolton this is my wife Lucy and our son Troy" he smiled offering his hand.

"Oh yes, I was warned…one moment please" he replied turning away and closing the door. Jack withdrew his hand from suspension in mid air and slid it into his pocket. They family gave each other confused glances before the door opened once more.

"Do come in" he gestured, soon disappearing down the corridor.

Troy and his parents took a step into the large entrance hall of the house, which was all too familiar to Troy. Seeing an image of himself running down the large staircase, chasing desperately after Gabriella. He shook his memories away and continued with his smile as the Evan's entered the hall, the first of whom was Sharpay running toward him and half-hazardly launching herself onto him giving a large hug.

"Troy!" she squealed. Troy felt slightly overwhelmed and hugged her back for a moment, a deliberate cough sounding from his mother as Mr. and Mrs. Evans appeared, soon followed by Ryan. As if a soldier standing to attention Troy stood up straight, his nerves increasing as one of Sharpay's arms wrapped around his waist. He gulped.

"Mummy, Daddy this is Mr. and Mrs Bolton and of course, Troy" she announced.

"Ah Jack, Lucy. It's such a pleasure to see you again" Mrs Evans began, shaking their hands "This is our boy Ryan"

"Ah yes. How've you been. We haven't seen you since the show at the club" Mr. Evans continued, taking Jack's hand and shaking it.

"Well, it takes a lot of time to keep the Wildcats in shape" Jack smiled. Mr. Evans gave a chuckle.

"Well. I have to tell you those boosters were very impressed with Troy. They have told me to pass on the good news that" he said facing Troy "You will be starting first semester on a full scholarship and have a place on the Red Hawks squad"

"What?" Troy gawped.

"Isn't that wonderful news Troy?" Sharpay beamed, giving him a discreet squeeze in his back trouser pocket. Somewhat surprised Troy's eyes opened widely.

"That's right son" Mr. Evans continued.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs Evans I" Troy said, disregarding Sharpay for a moment.

"No need for formalities Troy, we are practically family now" Mrs Evans smiled at his polite disposition "Just Elizabeth and James sweetie"

"So with all that happy news along with Troy and Sharpay's I believe a drink is in order" James said, clapping his hands together. In a slightly confused state, James and Lucy smiled.

"We were so thrilled when Sharpay told us about the engagement and the little one on the way" Elizabeth grinned, her green eyes sparkling. Lucy and Jack froze, but didn't show any emotion, acting as if they had known all along whilst Ryan, who had been observing silently, saw shock illuminate in Troy's eyes. His gaze turned to Sharpay who gave him a look that could only be described as 'say a word and you are in big trouble'. Ryan felt his throat dry up and in response to sister nodded.

"The engagement?" Troy asked. Suddenly realising what Sharpay had done quickly corrected himself "I mean sir I am sorry I didn't ask for your permission first but I"

"No need to explain Troy, you have made our little girl happy and that is all that matters" James interrupted, putting an arm around Sharpay as she moved toward him "Welcome to the family" he beamed. The Boltons all gave slightly delayed nods before James continued to speak "Now come on, we have a lot to celebrate and the day is young" he said, gesturing to the sitting room behind them. James took Lucy by the hand as did Elizabeth to Jack, leading them away out of sight, leaving Ryan Sharpay and Troy in the entrance hall.

"Engagement?!" Troy whispered angrily, feeling perspiration build on his brow. Suddenly realising Ryan was still there, gave him a smile.

"I'll just go" he said rising his eyebrows.

"Thanks Ryan" Troy called as he began to climb the stairs. Troy remained in silence until he heard his footsteps fade away, he lifted his gaze to Sharpay who was smiling at him "An Engagement?" he continued, attempting to keep calm.

"Look it was the only way I could get my parents to accept the whole thing" she explained.

"What about _my_ parents? They are going to butcher me" he retorted, putting his hands up to his head. He turned around on the spot, clenching his eyes tight, seeing that same image of Sharpay he had seen before the show at lava springs. The bridal gown looking all too familiar. After a moment in thought, and a wedding march blasting through his mind Troy's eyes opened wide to see Sharpay in front of him. She took his hands and held them softly.

"It's going to be okay Troy" she reassured. Troy let out a sigh, his eyes washing over her. He suddenly caught a glimmer in her brown eyes, a soft and tender look.

"How's the baby?" he asked, seeing no point in arguing the situation.

"Fine" she smiled. Troy nodded his head "I was thinking about it on the way over actually. If we were going to start a family then we should begin properly so would you? Would you marry me?" he asked.

"Oh Troy" she gasped.

"I haven't got a ring or anything but" Troy began, running his hand over the back of his neck.

"I don't need a ring" she paused "Did I just say that?" she questioned. Troy laughed giving her hands a squeeze "See I can be funny" she giggled. With that Troy found himself kissing Sharpay on the lips. As they broke apart Troy gave her a cheeky smile which she returned with another kiss, this one however was more passion filled and lustful as she ran a slender hand through his hair.

"Wow" he grinned "I'll take that as a yes". He looked deeply into Sharpay's eyes. Something felt right about the situation. It was like Gabriella didn't exist as he reached his lips for Sharpay's once more, kissing her again, his hand falling to her jeans, he clipped his fingers onto them and pulled her closer.

"Troy" she giggled.

"What?" he asked "We are engaged now"

Sharpay gave him a peck on the nose, taking him by the hand "Come on, let's celebrate"

As Sharpay and Troy walked hand in hand to join their parents, the entrance hall was left in silence. Ryan moved back behind the wall, a look of disappointment on his face. Why was Troy doing this? He didn't love Sharpay, did he? He was throwing his life away for Sharpay and the baby. Ryan felt guiltier than ever, he could stop the madness there and then but something wouldn't let him. Something Sharpay knew. His parents wouldn't accept him if they found out. It was all image with them and that perfect family façade would be shattered by the secret Ryan harboured. He, despite their flaws, loved his parents and even Sharpay and couldn't do that to them, even if it meant Troy was about to be spun into this web of lies his sister had begun. He let out a breath and headed down the stairs, joining the rest of the family.

"So when were you thinking about having the wedding?" Elizabeth questioned.

"We're not really sure yet, Shar?" Troy asked.

"How about December?" she suggested.

"Oh a winter wedding it will be wonderful" Elizabeth smiled "Don't you think?"

"Sure, whatever Sharpay wants" Troy grinned, his arm around her waist. His mother gave him a stare, which unfortunately he caught, making Troy feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Good idea, best let the lady decide" James joked, taking a bottle of champagne from an ice bucket "Champagne anybody?"

"Why not" Jack replied, trying to make the best of the situation. Lucy gave him a slight glare but then obliged as Ryan passed out glasses. With a pop of the cork and their glasses filled. The seven raised them in the air.

"To Troy, Sharpay and the baby" Elizabeth grinned. There was a clink of glass as they all cheered. Troy began to take a sip from his drink when James began to speak "Come on let's have a kiss". Troy nearly sprayed the contents of his mouth back into the glass but instead he swallowed a little more than any person should in one gulp. Sharpay looked to him, her eyes wide. He readjusted his hand on her waist and pecked her on the lips to the praise of Sharpay's parents and slightly forced, his own.

The afternoon passed reasonably quickly and as they all sat around the table, Troy could have sworn he was enjoying himself. A few months ago he would never have seen himself in this situation. He would have shivered at the prospect but now, actually living the moment… Suddenly Troy broke his thought pattern. What was he thinking? He couldn't lie and say he wasn't thinking of Gabriella the whole time he was there. The evening soon drew to a close leaving the two families stood at the front of the house.

"Bye Troy" Sharpay smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

"Bye Shar" he grinned, giving her a quick kiss on the lips before joining his parents in the car.

"Are we still on for golf next week?" James smiled to Jack.

"Of course" he replied.

"And the spa for us Lucy?" Elizabeth reminded.

"I can't wait" she returned, getting into the car.

"Have a safe trip home now" James continued. With that the Boltons drove off down the driveway, smiling and waving as they went. That was until all the windows had been shut and they were out of the Evans' estate.

"Well that was lovely" Jack grinned as they stopped at a set of traffic lights. Troy knew that the smiles and laughter were too good to be true as his mother began to speak.

"This isn't a joke Jack" he sneered.

"I" he began.

"Engaged Jack! Our boy is engaged" she continued, putting her head in her hands.

"It's nothing new Mom, I was engaged to Gab…" suddenly Troy stopped speaking, he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Excuse me?" his mother said, her eyes wide. Troy had neglected to mention the fact he and Gabriella were engaged. It wasn't the glaring issue when he had told her about the baby.

"When were you going to tell us young man?" his mother snapped, turning around in her seat.

"I" Troy tried to speak once more.

"Lucy" Jack interrupted, stepping on the gas as the light turned green.

"Save it" she said, silencing him for a moment. Troy stared right into his mother's eyes.

"Lucy, please listen to Troy" he said, trying to defend his son.

"We are having a kid together okay. I just felt like it was the right thing to do" Troy argued. Suddenly realising what he had just said he fell silent of his own accord.

"Troy, what is going on with you? I feel as if I don't know you" Lucy said, her voice softening as she took his hand.

"Join the club" Troy mumbled.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just. Without Gabriella I…I'm not sure who I am anymore…it's like I have been dropped into this parallel world where I am with Sharpay and my whole life has already been written" Troy said, letting out a sigh, his mother smoothed over his hand "Mom, when I was with Gabriella…the world seemed so vast and exciting and ready for us to do with what we chose" he continued, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Well you don't have to marry Sharpay Troy. You shouldn't marry somebody you don't love" his mother began.

"She's right son" Jack added, turning around the corner.

"But, I…I talked it over with Gabriella before we…split up. I want this. I want that baby to know its dad. I want Gabriella to have a life free from any entanglements, I want what is best for her" he reasoned.

"And what about you honey?" Lucy asked, watching tears form in her boys' eyes "Aren't you and Gabriella together better for you both? You seemed so happy together" she smiled.

"I can't keep her back Mom. I can't" Troy replied looking to the ground, the car then came to a halt.

"Okay, it's your decision. I just think you are giving up to much…this is your life" Lucy interrupted.

"This is what I want Mom" Troy said, giving her another look in the eyes. He could see sadness lingering in the blue of her eyes "This is" he repeated, getting out of the car.

"There is no changing his mind once it's set" Jack said, watching Troy running his hand over the back of his neck as he approached the house. Jack knew what this action meant. He'd picked it up from himself. It was one of three things Troy was nervous, embarrassed or lying. Which of these at the moment he did not know.

As soon as Troy went through the front door his phone rang. He picked it up, and once seeing the number let out a big sigh.

"I'll be in my room" he called back to his parents, who were now walking up to the house. The ringing continued as Troy ran upstairs and burst through his bedroom door, cursing slightly as he loosened his tie. He then answered the phone.

"Hey babe" Sharpay said sweetly.

"Hi Shar" Troy replied.

"I just wanted to tell you my parents officially love you" she smiled.

"That's…that's good to know" he said falling onto his bed.

"There is one other thing" she continued. All thoughts started buzzing through Troy's mind, causing his heart to beat a little faster.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I haven't told Zeke" she finished.

"What?!" he shouted. Suddenly realising how loud he had spoken, hushed his voice into a whisper "What?!"

"I know I just, I can't. Troy could you please tell him. You'll see him tomorrow anyway" Sharpay begged.

"Shar, I can't, I" Troy began, running his hand over the back of his neck. The itch had returned.

"Please, for us, promise?" she continued. Pouting to her receiver. Troy's eyes darted around the room. He could see her face in his mind.

"Okay. Tomorrow…I promise" he agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you baby" she replied.

"I'll see you in the morning then…" Troy said, wincing at the phone slightly "love you"

"Love you too" Sharpay giggled. Troy then heard the dial tone. He looked at his phone and chucked it onto the ground. There used to be a time where 'I love you' meant something to Troy. When he said it, it wasn't in such a fleeting way as he does with Sharpay, it was meaningful. Then again he didn't mean it anymore, not like before. It seemed more obligatory now rather than out of personal feeling and choice.

"Tomorrow" he repeated "Tomorrow"

Letting out a sigh, Troy picked up the pillow next to him and held it in his hand, he dropped his lip and pulled it onto his face screaming into it, the cotton muffling the sound. Suddenly Troy heard his phone ring again, he sprung up and fell off the bed scrabbling on his hands and knees, searching for it. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of it and picked it up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Taylor, look I'm sorry I bailed after school. I need to talk to you, me and Troy we…I just need to talk to somebody..." a female voice returned. Troy froze recognising it immediately. It was Gabriella.

"Gab?" he questioned. The voice fell silent.

"Troy?" she said, shakily.

"Yeah" he returned in a daze "Don't…hang up" he said alarmed. The dial tone rung in Troy's ear. He felt terrible. The sadness in Gabriella's voice made his guilt return. He wanted to talk to her so badly but he knew that if he did, he would be making things worse, not that they already were as bad as possible. The evening passed in drips and drabs, Troy spending the majority of it in his room, falling asleep in the early hours of the morning as Gabriella's conversation, if you could call it that, had kept him awake. Along with thoughts of Gabriella, Troy had spent the night trying to decide how he was going to tell Zeke and also Chad. He couldn't not tell Zeke, he had promised Sharpay and as for Chad he was his best friend, he would work it out soon enough.


	9. I can't live without you

Chapter 9 – I can't live without you

_The next morning…_

The halls of East High were humming with students passing through the corridors. Nothing out of the norm except Troy was usually one of the fresh-faced people joking and laughing happily. Troy wandered like a lost soul, his burden becoming heavier as he reached his locker. Un-enthusiastically he opened it and saw a picture of Gabriella smile back. He looked up to it and then quickly slammed the door shut. Without warning Chad appeared.

"Hey Troy…" Chad greeted cheerfully. Something seemed strange about Troy. He didn't smile. A realisation hit Chad like a basketball to the head "Where's Gab?" he asked. Usually he would see the pair whispering sweet nothings and kissing against a locker this time in the morning. Troy looked to the ground. "What's up?" he asked studying Troy's pale complexion. With that Zeke bounced behind Chad stealing the ball from his grasp.

"Hey Bolton" he smiled, leaning against the locker next to him.

"I, guys I need to tell you something" Troy began, his voice become strained "Me and Gabriella. We've split up" he said letting out a breath.

"I thought you guys were getting married and" Chad interrupted.

"One sec, how did you know" Troy interjected.

"We saw the ring, you know that day when Sharpay dragged you off" Zeke explained, reminiscing about Sharpay.

"She didn't drag me" Troy mumbled.

"Well whatever, why? Was it something to do with that English lesson. None of us have seen you or Gab since" Chad continued, looking to his friend "Then again, thinking about it I saw Gabriella walking around with the same look on her face this morning" Troy's head shot up.

"She's in?" he asked.

"Whoa, easy there Troy. If you've just broken up do _not_ go and talk to her okay" Chad warned.

"Sorry, I…" Troy muttered. He had a little comfort knowing that she was in school. Troy paused at this thought and looked the pair directly in the eyes.

"There is something else. Promise you will not tell _anyone_" he said.

"What have you done?" Zeke joked.

"If you've been roped into singing with Sharpay the whole school will soon find out mate. Your cause is lost" Chad smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"This isn't a joke Chad" Troy replied irritably. Chad and Zeke could tell something serious was happening. Troy never snapped at them like this unless it huge news "Just promise guys, please" Troy begged seeing the hurt he had caused in his friends' eyes.

"Okay" they answered, concern in their voices.

"You know at that party, me and Sharpay we" Troy said shakily, his voice hushed, as if he thought somebody was lingering in the lonely locker room.

"Don't remind me" Chad commented to Zeke. Zeke however had his eyes focused on Troy. He had mentioned Sharpay.

"Well…she's pregnant" Troy finished. His voice seemed to slow down in the hall. Hitting Chad and Zeke after a moment of silence.

"Excuse me?!" "She can't be" Chad and Zeke said simultaneously, both turning around, watching to see if anybody was listening.

"Look Zeke, I wanted to say I'm sorry. She, we want to keep it" Troy began putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Troy, how could you do this to me. I love her" he retorted shrugging hand off.

"I" Troy started to be interrupted by Zeke once more.

"Forget it man. Don't tell me you are getting married too" Zeke shouted sarcastically. Troy stood silently, looking to the ground again. The people in the corridor froze. Their conversations had come to an end.

"You are aren't you?" Zeke said watching Troy's face carefully. Troy nodded causing him to drop the basketball and storm off. The other students gasped, watching Troy turn slightly red.

"What are you guys looking at?" Chad asked the entire corridor as he retrieved the ball. They all gave hesitant looks and carried on with their business.

"Troy, what are you playing at…you can't be serious?" Chad whispered.

"I am. We got engaged on Sunday and…she is about two months gone" Troy said, leaning against the locker as his hand rubbed over his neck. Chad watched his best friend. Tears were building in Troy's eyes, glazing the piercing blue.

"Shit you aren't joking are you" he replied, leaning next to his friend "I knew something was up that day. Damn why didn't I just ask you what was wrong. I've been a rubbish friend"

"You're not my friend Chad, you're my brother" Troy grinned.

"Thanks man" Chad replied, putting an arm around him.

"God I feel so guilty" Troy continued, gesturing to the path Zeke had taken.

"He'll get over it. It was just a crush with him. It wasn't like they had" Chad's voice tailed off. Troy raised his eyes from the ground and turned to Chad.

"You don't think they…" Troy said, thinking out loud.

"If they had Sharpay would have been all over him" Chad rationalised "Wouldn't she?"

"I don't know" Troy replied.

"What do you mean you don't know, you're supposed to be marrying the girl" Chad said.

"Yeah" Troy said his mind thinking away.

"So, do you need a best man…just wondering as I am you're brother, best friend and known you since you were about two" Chad grinned.

"So you aren't angry at me?" Troy questioned.

"Dude, it's your life. I can't tell you what to do. You're in the driving seat, just count me as a passenger and I don't want to argue with the person behind the wheel" Chad said.

"You're still saving up for that car aren't you?" Troy asked.

"Yeah" Chad admitted, letting out a sigh. The pair let out a laugh moving from the lockers. As they did so it Chad stopped looking him up and down "One sec, so you have kissed Sharpay…willingly?"

"Yep" Troy replied, smiling as he saw the disgust on his friend's face.

"Now that is something I never thought I'd hear you say" Chad continued, shivering "Oh man, you and her have…"

"Let's _not_ go there" Troy interrupted.

"Agreed" Chad said hastily. Troy shook his head looking to the ground with a smile. As he raised his eyes up he saw Gabriella talking to Taylor at the other end of the corridor. Troy found his feet carrying him toward her, Gabriella looked from the ground, much in the same fashion as Troy and froze, their eyes locked.

Sharpay who was stood in next to the drama room talking to Ryan suddenly caught sight of Gabriella looking over to Troy. She had to stop them talking.

"Oh Troy!" Sharpay smiled teetering over in her heels, leaving Ryan alone and cutting off Troy's pathway.

"Hm?" he said bringing his gave from Gabriella and to Sharpay.

"I've been looking all over for you silly. Come and give me a kiss" she smiled. Chad went after Troy trying to stop him reaching Gabriella when he saw Sharpay. He stood stationary a safe few meters away, he looked to Taylor and Gabriella. Taylor gave a disappointed look whilst Gabriella was watching Troy. She felt like she was being ripped into pieces as his gaze left her and moved to Sharpay.

"What are you waiting for Troy?" Sharpay persisted. Troy tilted his head to the side and kissed Sharpay on the lips.

Chad dropped his basketball onto the ground, Taylor's mouth widened and Gabriella felt an emotion that could only be described as sadness and jealousy.

"_I can't feel jealous, we aren't together. We have split up…but why do I still feel betrayed and angry?" _Gabriella thought to herself.

As they broke apart Troy moved his eyes straight from Sharpay to Gabriella.

"I've got to go" he explained.

"See you at lunch babe" she smirked. Troy who was half listening nodded and ran past her. Gabriella couldn't face him. She suddenly felt dizzy and light headed, she needed to get away, anywhere that wasn't here. Moving in the opposite direction, Gabriella began to walk away, tears streaming down her face, she darted into a lonely classroom shutting the door behind her.

Meanwhile…

Chad scooped up his ball and gave Sharpay an infuriated look. She shook it off and paraded down the corridor back to Ryan. He stood, slightly embarrassed by his sister but continued to talk to her nether the less as Chad moved over to Taylor.

"I cannot believe that girl" he shivered. Taylor let out a breath watching the back of her pretty blonde head.

"Did you just find out?" she asked. Chad nodded, looking angrily to Sharpay.

"We'd better go and find them" he suggested taking her hand. The pair looked to each other and continued down the corridor, after Troy.

Troy stopped at the door, looking through the glass pane, he saw Gabriella looking out the window. Knowing he shouldn't go in Troy placed a hand onto the glass and gently made his way through the door. After he took a step into the classroom, Troy stood motionless for a moment. Gabriella was crying.

"I know you are there Troy" Gabriella sniffled, not averting her gaze from the dusty red mountains in the distance. Troy jumped slightly.

"Gab?" he asked. She turned around to face him. Her cheeks were stained with tears as her eyes drifted over him.

"I need to be alone Troy" she replied coldly, wiping her cascading tears away.

"Gab look. I know we aren't going to be together again but I still want us to be friends" Troy began, approaching her slowly.

"Troy…I would but I just can't. Now please go. Go back to Sharpay." she continued, her stern voice quivering slightly as she felt _her _name pass through her lips. Gabriella could feel herself as shaking as she caught Troy's crystal blue gaze. After a lingering moment she turned away once more, looking back to the mountains. She closed her eyes as if trying to dispel Troy from her thoughts but no matter how hard she tried Troy persisted to circulate her mind, an undying wind.

"Gab I'm going to miss you" _"I'll miss you too" _"Can't you say it? Before we say goodbye, because I know you do…I know you love me as much as I love you!" _"Goodbye Troy"…__**"Are you sure?" **_**"She…um…just told me"**…"You've got to stop kidding yourself, you know she likes Troy…a lot. And she won't rest until she gets her claws into him" _"Troy can handle himself"…__**"Now, you know I can't get enough of him" **_**"Why are you looking at me like that?" **_**"What?" **_**"If you don't want it back then…"**…"Okay, open 'em" _"It's beautiful, it's…" _"It's our secret"…**"Will you marry me?"**…_"I love you"_ "I love you more"…**"Can I come in?" **_**"Nope, I want you to see when I am totally ready, only when I am totally ready…Just give me five minutes" **_**"I suppose I could wait three minutes"**…"I'm sorry Gab, can you forgive me?...I just love you so much"…_**"This is you being unfaithful, this is you saying I don't love you anymore" **_**"Gab please! Don't do this, what about **_**us**_**?" **_**"What about us Troy? You have clearly made your choice…the moment you kissed her, the moment you…Troy, there is no us…not anymore"**__…_"You nervous?" _"No"…__**"Here's to the future" **_**"No here is to right now"**…"I meant what I said about movies and summer and just being together" _"I'm sure you did at the time. But I also meant what I said, I want to remember this summer. But not like this Troy."…_**"You don't like the fact that I won" **_**"What's the prize? Troy?"**__…_"So, what's your point?"…_"It just doesn't seem like new stuff, it seems like a new Troy"… __**"You promise?" **_**"Here's my promise" **_**" 'T' as in Troy?" **_**"Well, I…yeah"**

It all came out as a blur. Her mind was replaying everything, distorting her judgement. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think, she was going to be sick. Gabriella felt so many emotions; she couldn't decipher which was stronger. She wanted to hit Troy for kissing Sharpay in front of her yet wanted to kiss him herself. She wanted to shout at him and tell him she never wanted to see or speak to him again but also wanted to remain a part of his life. What was going on? It was as if her hormones and her mind were having a battle. She concluded that she _thought_ she wanted to kiss Troy but that was just lust trying to weasel its way in, just to throw her that little bit more off course.

From nowhere she felt a hand pair of familiar hands on her shoulders, they began to smooth down her arms, sending a tingling sensation throughout her body. Her lungs didn't feel the pressure building anymore, her muscles didn't feel tense. All the unwanted feeling was blown away. She felt his body against hers, it was like a barrier protecting her. She blinked softly, almost relishing the feel of his presence. It had only been two days yet it had seemed an eternity. Gabriella turned around to face him.

"Gab?" he asked once more, looking into her hazel eyes.

"I…Troy…I don't know what to say. I just don't think I'm capable of remaining your friend, I can't trust myself around you…I'll always want more" she began rationally, her voice wobbling. Troy didn't reply. He couldn't reply. His mind had stopped working properly, it was stuck like a broken record on Gabriella's words _'I'll always want more"_ His eyes wandered over her, his hands fell onto her waist. Gabriella didn't protest, bringing a hand to his cheek, smoothing over it as their eyes became locked.

Then it happened. Their promises became cast to the wind. The tension surrounding them couldn't hold out any longer, the desire, the longing, the secretly reciprocated lust entwined them as they kissed passionately, Troy tightened his embrace around her as Gabriella's hand ran down his neck, they were unable to control it. The whirlwind trapping them in the other's arms made them inseparable. Unbreakable.

Taylor and Chad who had been observing from the outside the door glared at each other, they didn't know what to do, be happy that Gabriella and Troy were back together or be concerned. They poked their heads through the door, silently and unmistakably shocked.

Gabriella had fallen against the wall and Troy had pinned her against it. The moment was heated, too hot for even the strongest gale of arctic wind to cool. Their lips had broken free of their restraints, moving of their own accord as their eyes closed, the touch of the other so immense and so familiar, they didn't need sight to see. Their hands began to explore, abandoning all sense of rational thinking. They didn't know why he was kissing her or why she was kissing back. The pair had no understanding of concept and at this moment had no comprehension of the consequences their actions could hold. All they knew was that it felt amazing to be intimate again and so did not fight it. Troy found his hand moving up Gabriella's skirt, skimming her silk skin as she wrapped her leg around his, it buckled under the building pressure bringing their hips together. He pressed against her, she let out a sigh, clasping her a hand onto his muscular shoulder, throwing her head back. Their lips had separated.

Gabriella's fingers that had ravaged through Troy's hair, the texture invigorating ceased. The other hand that had been caressing his lower back from underneath his shirt became unmoving. She looked into his lust glazed eyes, he stared back. His embrace was still tight. His body had remained unyielding against her own. Silence. Troy's hand remained on her upper thigh, unable to decide what to do as she looked to him. His other arm was wound around her, as skin tight as her leg was to his. They had frozen."This is wrong" she whispered suddenly feeling rigid.

Chad and Taylor gave each other indistinguishable looks. Not breaking the silence as they removed themselves from the room.

"This cannot be good" Chad said, clinging on to his basket ball. Taylor looked up to him and then brought her gaze to the side.

"I know what can be worse, that" she stated. Pointing to Sharpay who was making her way toward them.

"What do we do?" Chad said, not moving his lips as he smiled to Sharpay.

"Stall" Taylor replied in the same fashion.

Troy's eyes washed over her "Sorry Troy. I'm never going to be yours again…you are engaged to Sharpay and having a child with her" she said softly. Troy put his hand on her cheek and shook his head slightly "You made your choice and even though I could kiss you again right now, I know we can't be together and so do you" she concluded, shedding a fresh tear. Troy began to shake his head.

"I can't live without you" he whispered, kissing her softly on the lips. The torrent of lust had died down as Troy felt Gabriella lower her leg and ease her hands from his skin. His fingertips loosely hung onto her skin but let her slip away. He knew this was the end, for good.

"Have you seen Troy?" Sharpay asked "He said he'd walk me to reg."

"Um…no" Chad blurted out, moving in front of the glass in the door.

"Nice going slick" Taylor muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sharpay questioned, becoming suspicious.

"What he meant to say was…" Taylor began.

"Troy is with Zeke in the locker room" Chad said, cutting in.

Gabriella kissed back for a moment and felt his hand on her cheek and another rubbing over her waist. She could sense his hips falling against hers _"No I have to stop this" _she thought determinedly _"This wasn't going to go anywhere. It would just end up in a messy affair". _"Troy move on, be with Sharpay. Be happy. Forget me" Gabriella said trying to take control of the situation.

"No Gab…I love you…I need you…please I" Troy said, his voice shaking as continued to bring his hand across her supple skin. Gabriella couldn't listen to him anymore. She knew that he loved her and that she still loved him back but they had to be apart. The only way she could do this was going to break his heart and hers along the way.

"I don't love you anymore Troy" she said sternly, taking his hands off her. She stared him straight in the eyes and did not falter. This was the _only_ way.

"You don't mean that" Troy replied, trying to deny the words that cut him so deeply, searching her eyes desperately for that warm look.

"I do Troy. It's over. I…I never want to see you again" she continued, seeing the pain torturing him on the inside. Gabriella felt like her heart was being ripped out as she kept a heartless gaze on Troy. Troy felt like…in fact he did not know how he felt. He couldn't describe the emotions brewing like a storm. All he could feel was the rain on his cheeks. He put a hand to his face. It wasn't rain. It was tears. He brought his eyes back to Gabriella who was still watching him. The gaze of false hatred came to an end as she broke from his embrace.

"Oh, is he now?" Sharpay replied, raising an eyebrow "Well. I'll leave him to it then" she continued, snidely. With that she twirled around and continued down the corridor of bustling students.

"That was close" Taylor said letting out a breath.

"Too close" Chad agreed shaking his head. The pair turned back to Gabriella and Troy. The image was different now. Gabriella was walking toward the door, with hidden tears rolling down her cheeks whilst Troy stood with his forearm against the wall. His head was turned as tears fell from his eyes. His face was crumbling as he had to watch Gabriella leave.Chad and Taylor moved from the door letting Gabriella pass as the bell rang.

"Gab?" Taylor asked. Gabriella didn't say anything, she was in no state for words. With that Troy walked solemnly out of the room.

"Troy?" Chad asked. Troy also said nothing but walked past as students bumped into him mumbling 'sorry'. He stood still in the middle of the corridor to continue watch Gabriella disappear from his life. A mourning statue.

"Troy, let her go" he continued, putting a hand on his friends shoulder. Troy could not think. He could not feel. Nothing but the pain that was tightening its claws of steel around his heart.


	10. Graduation

Chapter 10 - Graduation

_The last day of term…_

Troy stood in his robes and gave a long stare into the mirror. He was supposed to be happy, it was his graduation day. He didn't need to worry about college, the U of A boosters had given him the scholarship, and his future was set. As Troy flattened down his robe he had a realisation…Perhaps that was the problem. His future was now indefinitely willed into solid reality; graduate, go to college, get a job, have a kid with…Sharpay. Another thought dawned on him, marriage. It was as sure as the sky was blue he wouldn't be marrying Gabriella and he would be 'with' Sharpay for the rest of his life, who was he kidding he already was 'with' Sharpay. They were engaged and starting a family together.

Troy gave a sigh and ruffled his hair, he didn't recognise himself. There was a stranger who was staring straight back at him, who was now Troy, living his life for him. There was once a time where he did things on the spur of the moment like what happened last week with Gabriella. With that thought circling his mind, Troy turned away from the mirror and sat on his bed, putting his hands together as if in prayer. He was in fact in desperation to escape this life that was ready for him, all set. The blueprints finished…the architect to blame, himself. He took a deep breath in and went to his bedside cupboard. He removed a box from the bottom shelf and placed it on his knees, he smiled prising the lid off. This box was full of old memories, of him, the gang, Gabriella. Troy took out the Yearbook and flicked softly through the pages until he came to one that had its corner turned over. It was a page he often visited, it allowed him to reflect on good times, happy and exciting times where the world was his for the taking, theirs. Theirs to enjoy together. He traced over a picture of Gabriella and himself, Prom King and Queen. A tear fell onto the page as he shakily looked over her beautiful face. The most precious thing in the world to him and he'd lost her. Wiping away a tear Troy suddenly caught sight of a piece of paper wedged in the cover, he tugged at it, causing the mysterious note to break free from the book. Troy turned it over and then saw a sentence written in familiar cursive.

_Love you always_

_Gabriella x_

Troy froze taking the paper and placing it flat in the book, closing it snappily, as if that alone would stop his emotions stirring.

"Yeah right" he muttered. With that he heard her voice echoing coldly _"I don't love you anymore Troy"_. When he had first heard this he felt his soul being ripped from his body. Now when he thought back on it, he was in a sense, using the words extremely loosely, happy for Gabriella. She could move on. Forget him and enjoy the future that sparkled before her. Troy still loved her though - he'd be lying if he denied it. The same going for her words, they still hurt but not as much as the look she had given him. Violation, betrayal, hate. Feeling depression sink in as he remembered their last kiss Troy put the book away, his eyes scanning over the box once more. This time his eyes caught glance of a ring. Not allowing himself to touch it, Troy bit his lip in determination and slammed the lid of the box down.

"Honey we'd better set off now" his mother called. Troy shook his head and returned the box to its place. Standing up he gave himself a last glance in the mirror and plastered a false smile across his face, leaving the room. As he made his way down the stairs Troy was bombarded with comments from his parents, creating white noise.

"_Doesn't he look grown up" "I'll get the camera" "It seems just yesterday he was setting off for preschool" "That's my boy"_

Troy shrugged off the comments with smiles and laughter, trying as quickly as possible to get to the car. After a few photos and his mother fiddling with his hair he made it. All he had to do was brace himself for the next obstacle. The next hurdle. Seeing Gabriella again. The truth of the matter was Gabriella didn't turn up for school the day after their secretive kiss and final break up, or the next day, or the next. She hadn't been in since but _had_ to attend the graduation, she was the Valedictorian with the highest grade point average in the whole year. Troy was, despite his feelings, proud of her.

After a too short car journey, Troy arrived at the school to be greeted by the rest of the basketball team except one. All of which looked…it was a strange sight to see then in their red robes.

"Well at least they are Wildcat red, am I right?" Chad grinned.

"You've got your hat wrong" Jason commented trying to push the hat firmly onto his head unsuccessfully as his hair pushed it back off into its balancing position.

"I'm telling you the fro says no" Chad joked, taking the hat off. The team fell silent as Troy approached. Mumbling hellos.

"Where's Zeke?" Troy asked nervously.

"He's not standing with us. We sorta took your side on the whole 'Sharpay with your child' issue" Chad explained.

"Oh, well thanks guys" Troy replied remorsefully.

"Guys, team photo!" Coach Bolton whistled. The team followed the coach off to the gym. Troy and Chad hung back a little.

"Chad, is Gab here?" Troy asked softly.

"If I tell you" Chad began.

"I'm not going to go and talk to her. I caused enough damage last time" Troy interrupted, his voice becoming quieter.

"In that case she is" Chad admitted as they started to make their way to the gym.

"Thank god" Troy said letting out a sigh.

"And by the way what the hell happened?" Chad asked. Troy replied with a confused glance, had Chad seen? "I mean one minute she was crying then the next you two were making out against the wall and then she was crying again" he said, going through the events he and Taylor had witnessed. Troy felt like he was reliving the whole experience. But the last part confused Troy slightly, crying again? The last he remembered of the whole fiasco she was storming out of the room after declaring her absent feelings through speech and stares. Troy stopped outside the gym door, Chad went to open the door and looked to him "What's wrong?"

"Did you just say she was crying…again?" Troy asked nervously.

"Yeah. Me and Taylor happened to glance through the door when she was crying first, saw you making out and then ducked our heads back out when she said _'This is wrong'. _Lucky for you because Sharpay came teetering along asking for her 'beloved' fiancé's whereabouts. We told her you were talking to Zeke and then she backed off. Me and Taylor turned straight back to 'Romeo and Juliet' and she was walking toward us crying, burst out the door and you know the rest" Chad explained. Troy felt his heart beat stagger slightly.

"Chad she told me she didn't love me" Troy stated.

"Well by the look me and Tay saw she was heart broken, like you had broken up with her" Chad argued, the boys stood in silence, dropping their eyes to the ground and then simultaneously shot their heads up "No Troy" Chad warned, seeing a familiar look flicker in his friend's eyes.

"Don't you see it?" Troy smiled.

"I have _no_ idea" Chad lied.

"She must have said that to stop me chasing after her" Troy began, excitement lighting up in his face.

"Troy! Please leave it. Leave it right there. Why wouldn't she want you after her? Think about it" Chad said taking his best friend by the shoulders.

"Um" Troy replied. His mind was working too fast, his heart was beating to rapidly. It was as if life had been pumped back into him, coursing through his veins as the colour began to illuminate his cheeks.

"Troy she wants closure. She loves you right? So she wants what is best for you" Chad started.

"Maybe _I'm_ what is best for her" Troy retaliated.

"Look" Chad said taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly "What else did she say?"

"I just don't think I'm capable of remaining your friend, I can't trust myself around you…I'll always want more" Troy repeated, the anticipation in his voice whittling away as he went through the sentence.

"There you have it…and what happened after she said that?" Chad asked rationally, his argument building.

"We" Troy said, realising where Chad was going with this.

"Started to make out" Chad finished his sentence bluntly.

"_Wasn't that a good thing?" _Troy pondered _"It felt good"._ Then as if reading his mind Chad replied.

"Troy it may have felt good" he paused leaving Troy in slight shock "but she clearly loses all self control around you. I can't see why myself" Chad said to have Troy give a sarcastic look "Okay, my bad. All jokes aside. You have got to give your props to the girl. She doesn't want to jeopardise your little family with Sharpay, I vaguely remember her saying 'Be happy. Be with Sharpay'. Ringing any bells?" Chad continued "Troy. Yes she may be head over heels in love with you but she doesn't want to see you again, for your _own _good. Not seeing Gabriella is her way of letting you grow apart and let go…like she is _trying_ to do" Chad finished. Troy remained silent. Chad made sense, she was being so selfless after everything they had been through. After he had hurt her so much, she cared enough to try and save his future – even though she was no longer the main component. With this chain of thoughts rattling though his mind, Troy followed Chad into the gym.

It was crowded with the East High red blaring in all its glory "Guys front and centre" Jack whistled across the hoard of students seeing his son and Chad finally making an appearance. The boys looked to each other, bracing themselves before attempting to break through the crowd of bustling wildcats.

"See you on the other side buddy" Chad grinned.

"Not if I see you first" Troy replied. The pair nodded their heads and dove into the see of red robes. Soon disappearing out of each other's sight. The path was long and winding with many stopping to say 'hi' along the way. Troy simply replied with a nod and smile, moving as swiftly as he could. He caught sight of Sharpay out of the corner of his eye and instinctively he ducked. Now was not the time he wanted her to be preening over him.

"Decathlon team here and…"Mrs Darbus paused and threw her megaphone to the ground with a squeal as it hit the bench "Oh what is the point" she said watching the students swarm like bees to a hive. Chad had made it to the rest of the team unlike Troy who had lost his bearings. Suddenly everybody fell silent his father grasped the megaphone and whistle blowing one into the other resulting in an ear piercing yelp.

"No. I want some order here seniors. Decathlon next to Basketball, Drama club next to Photographics" the students stood in silence "Can I get some movement people?" he questioned. The seniors moved as fast as they could, dropping all conversations without a second thought, Coach Bolton was not to be messed with when he wanted something done and fast. In the utter chaos Troy bumped near head on into another student, she fell backwards, he hat now askew as he regained her balance. Troy leapt forward, holding her softly by the wrists as she returned to an upright position.

"I'm so" Troy began.

"Sorry" she replied, pulling her hat back as students continued to move around them, her hands slipped into his, giggling. Troy felt all the commotion come to a stand still, he instantly recognised who it was. She threw her head back removing the soft curls from her face, she was smiling, beaming with happiness and then her eyes met the other 'collidee'.

"I" she stuttered. Her face was depicting a mixture of emotions resulting in a surprised, soft gaze.

"Sorry Gab. You okay?" Troy interrupted, taking his hands abruptly from hers, unable to control his eyes from washing over her. He blinked, taking in her appearance. She looked beautiful, radiant…glowing.

"Yeah, I" she began hesitantly "um?" she stuttered, her eyes growing in size, she hadn't seen his piercing blue in a while. It took a moment to get used to against the wildcat red – which made them even more bright and brilliant. This in turn made the information she was harbouring all too difficult to contain but she had made a promise to herself. No matter what you are _not_ telling him.

"I" Troy said. He couldn't think in complete sentences. Any he began were concluded after one word with a sigh. Gabriella was also sighing as she tried to speak, she could see the longing in Troy's eyes. Suddenly he became aware of how he was looking at her.

"I'd better" he said, gesturing to the team who were all chatting to Zeke.

"Yeah me too" she returned. Feeling herself abruptly being pulled out from his ocean blue eyes. The pair turned away but found themselves glancing back to each other at the same time. Troy knew he shouldn't but he took Gabriella by the hand, she felt herself being reeled in by him, his thumb ran over her hand as he held it. He quickly panned the surrounding students to see if Sharpay was watching. She was being fawned over by her beloved drama club and was of course oblivious to all else.

"You look beautiful" he whispered into her ear, giving a quick smile before turning away once more. Gabriella stood lost for words. She didn't get it, she had told Troy she didn't love him, why was he telling her she was beautiful? Maybe she had underestimated him. Maybe he had speculated over their last encounter and realised her feelings for him were still as strong as ever. She returned a dreamy smile back as she saw his eyes drift back to her. He winked and began speaking to the guys. Leaving her all the more in a perplexed state. _"I have to tell him…no you can't...Stay strong. You made your choice this morning" _She shrugged off her inner voice, silencing it and moved over to the rest of the decathlon team. But in Gabriella's mind when one voice is silenced another begins to speak _"What is going on?"_

"So what's going on?" Troy asked as the group dispersed from its circle, allowing Troy in.

"Somebody wants to tell you something" Chad smiled revealing Zeke from behind him. Troy didn't really understand how Zeke had hidden behind Chad, the maths didn't add up. Subtracting this thought Troy saw Zeke looking sheepishly at him.

"Look…I was out of line" he began "It was just that..." Zeke lost his train of thought as he saw Sharpay; he shut his eyes and turned them back to Troy.

"I understand" Troy grinned.

"So are we cool?" Zeke asked. Troy nodded, offering his clenched fist. Zeke returned a smile and tapped his own fist against Troy's.

"Okay guys, are we done playing Dr. Phil?" Coach Bolton interrupted. The guys laughed in response to break into a hand in.

"What team?" Jack smiled; feeling the rift in his team had been repaired after a long, disjointed week. He never apprectiated how hard it was to hold practice when half the team won't look at each other let alone speak to one another.

"Wildcats!" They guys shouted removing their hands.

"That is the sound of a well-oiled machine boys, I'm gonna miss you guys" he grinned.

"Hey coach, you won't get rid of us that easy. We are all gonna be round yours with Troy shooting hoops. Am I right?" Chad joked.

"And just when I thought I got rid of you lot" Jack replied sarcastically.

"Come on dad, it wouldn't be the same without this motley crew?" Troy smiled, scruffing Chad's hair up. With that the team jumped into place for their picture, pulling a funny faces and poses and then another in total contradiction to it. All stood straight, with smiles. Once done they let out a cheer exiting the gym in quick succession heading to the auditorium for the main ceremony.

As the Wildcats of 2008 found their seats, Gabriella couldn't help but find herself searching for Troy. She wanted to know what he meant, why he said it and…well there were too many questions to list. Suddenly her eyes found him, laughing and joking with the team, like old times. Except in the 'old times' she was in the middle of it all, his arm around her waist and giving her occasional pecks on the cheeks. She missed it. There was no point in denying the fact. But it was over. They were over. She _had_ to deal with it. Gabriella then found herself being pulled along by Taylor over to them.

"What are you doing?" Gabriella whispered angrily.

"Well I am going to sit next to my boyfriend and so are you" Taylor grinned.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella stuttered.

"You heard. Sister, don't even deny it. I saw you and Troy lip locking and from what you just told me about what he said I have concluded he loves you" she assured as they approached nearer "and by the way you kept on looking over to him during photos means you love him back" . Gabriella giggled, having not yet confided in Taylor her surprise this morning and did not wish too. It would be dealt with by tomorrow anyhow and it would just cause rifts.

"Taylor are you nuts? I CANNOT and WILL NOT be sitting next to him. He chose Sharpay" Gabriella argued. Before she could finish her sentence she and Taylor were stood before Troy, who had his feet leisurely on the seat in front, waving to his father who was stood next to the stage. Chad who was smiling down with him turned around as Troy stopped and bolted up seeing Gabriella and Taylor.

"Hey" Chad smiled, looking particularly at Taylor. She blushed slightly, catching his cheeky eyes.

"Hi Troy" Gabriella mumbled, nervous to look at him.

"Hi" he replied in equal anxiety "Do you guys want to sit here?" he asked hoping inwardly the answer would be yes.

"Love to" Taylor answered pulling Gabriella in to a seat next to her.

"Taylor I am going to kill you" Gabriella threatened as Chad took a seat on her friends side leaving Troy with no other option but to take the seat next to her. He cleared his throat, sitting down. The tension was a little uncomfortable. Becoming worse as their hands touched.

"Thank me later" Taylor said under her breath, looking back to Chad. Gabriella, stared to her hand as Troy did to his own. Concurrently they raised their eyes up to the others, neither had moved their hands. Gabriella couldn't breathe. This was getting a bit too much.

"Why did you say that to me earlier Troy?" she asked.

"I…I was just, er, speaking my mind" Troy answered awkwardly, moving his hand realising it was his on hers rather than the other way around. He scratched the back of his head, averting his gaze, he kept on looking to her. His mind was reeling. He wanted to know if Chad's conclusions were true, and if they were…he'd come to that bridge when he crossed it "Gab…"

"Did you mean it?" they said simultaneously. They both looked into the other's eyes, freezing. That reassuring gaze in Troy's eyes beamed to Gabriella. She quickly darted her eyes around. There was no Sharpay.

"I meant it Gab…you are glowing" he smiled. She felt herself blushing slightly. Then a thought popped into her head – "_could he tell?"_. She discarded the thought _"Not even Troy could tell that about her"_

"Do you think I meant it?" Gabriella questioned, changing the subject. With that the auditorium lights dimmed down, causing the pair to turn and face the stage. Mrs Darbus stood at the podium and began to blather on about this being their last day. Troy found his gaze scowering the tiered seats for Sharpay. She was sat in the front row, beaming up to Mrs. Darbus as per usual.

"So without further ado, I will play this video comprised by the photo graphics club of your time at East High" she grinned.

The screen behind her suddenly lit up with with ...

EAST HIGH – CLASS 2008

Suddenly Troy and Gabriella became rigid. The song the club had chosen was none other than that they had performed at Lava Springs.

"How did they?" the pair whispered.

_Once in a lifetime means there's no second chance, so I believe that you and me should grab it while we can._

_Make it last forever and never give it back._

_It's our turn and I'm loving where we're at._

Troy looked anxiously down to Sharpay. Even without seeing her face he could tell she was going to blow a gasket. _"What the hell am I going to do?" _he thought.

_Because this moment is really all we have._

_Everyday of our lives_

_Wanna find you there want to hold on tight_

_Gonna run while we're young and keep the faith_

_Everyday from right now gonna use our voices and scream out loud_

There was a chuckle from the seniors as a picture of them all in a math class looking bored out of their minds flashed up. Chad was asleep on his basketball, Taylor was talking to Martha, Zeke was sat next to Jason – both with absent and glazed over eyes, Ryan was flicking through music with Kelsey Sharpay was doing her nails as Troy and Gabriella…The pair were sat next to each other, Troy had his arm around her as Gabriella was the only one taking any notes, her T necklace hanging elegantly from her slender neck. He was smiling, watching her write furiously, his eyes glistening. None had noticed Troy's face except for three people. Himself, Gabriella and of course Sharpay. Sharpay had a look of disapproval slapped across her face whilst Troy and Gabriella watched carefully. Little did Troy know that Gabriella still had the necklace, she kept it on her desk and had spent the past week running her fingers through the silk-like silver chain, thinking of Troy and their last encounter.

The pair sat remembering the lesson; down to the exact second the picture must have been sneakily taken. Within the blink of an eye the picture was replaced by another. This being one of the cookery club, Zeke at the forefront.

_Take my hand_

Troy's mind was still lingering on the past photograph_ "I love her… everything about her, every smile, every word, every look, every touch…I really love her. Oh god! Why can't I just take rejection like a normal guy and just accept it?_" His thought pattern was broken by the touch of a familiar hand on his.

_Together we will celebrate_

_Celebrate _

Troy dropped his gaze to his hand. Gabriella was looking to screen with teary eyes as more pictures fluttered past, his mind became absent to all thought except about Gabriella, she was squeezing his hand tenderly. _"What do I do? Think Bolton" _he told himself. Then it came to him. He lifted up the rest, separating them, causing Gabriella to lose her concentration. Another picture flashed.

_Oh everyday_

Troy gave her a reassuring glance, she didn't know what she was doing as she moved closer to Troy, allowing him to wrap an arm around her as she wound hers around his middle. She rested her head against him her eyes returning to the screen. Troy readjusted himself allowing her arms to rest comfortably around him, his eyes widening as he felt her give him a squeeze. Whether she did it intentionally or whatever the reason Troy didn't care, he looked around him and saw Chad and Taylor cosied up in much he same fashion. Chad spied Troy and gave him a quizzical look.

"I don't know?" mouthed, smoothing his hand over Gabriella's shoulder. She could feel his chest rising and hear his heart beat as her ear pressed against him. She felt so strange. It was confusing, why were her arms around him? Why were they sat like this sat like this? Her and Troy were certainly not together. But then why did it feel like they still were? Her mind kept on drifting back to this morning. Her thoughts came to a halt as she felt a peck on the head; she lifted her gaze and saw Troy biting his lip, a soft and loving look in his eyes. She could tell that had taken him a lot of nerve.

Meanwhile his father turned his view from the screen to his son. His eyes widened slightly seeing Troy embracing Gabriella with a look he recognised from his own youth. He blinked, taking in the image again before pulling his view from them and to Troy's 'fiancée'. She had removed her view from the screen also, feeling quite sickly at the sight of her guy and that 'Montez girl' popping onto it; she caught the coach's gaze giving him a wide smile and wave. Jack returned it, uncomfortably and couldn't help but find his eyes peering back to Troy. "_I swear that boy" _he thought, seeing them now intertwining their fingers.

"_Prom night, look there is Taylor and Chad, oh so cute and there is our Prom King and Queen. None other than our Troy and Gabriella, look at they way they look at each other…" a voice began from behind the camera, zooming in on them. _

Troy and Gabriella weren't watching as this happened. They were too busy sharing eye contact. _"Say it" _there minds jeered.

"I" they both began. With that the video came to an end. They had missed the entire song in each other's eyes.

"So many memories….oh…Now we will have a speech for our Valedictorian, Gabriella Montez" Mrs Darbus smiled, gesturing up to Gabriella. As the spotlight fell over her she sprung up from the sheltering embrace of Troy and smiled. Troy however dodged the light, dropping flat onto the ground – he knew Sharpay would skin him alive for being within ten metres of Gabriella. And that was nothing compared to what she would do to Gabriella herself.

"We'll talk later" she whispered, her lips unmoving as she stepped over him. Chad and Taylor tried to keep straight faces as Troy emerged from under Gabriella's robe, his hair was sticking out in all directions, and he had a nervous look on his face. He brought a finger to his lips as the auditorium clapped, all except Sharpay who felt like she was going to throw up as 'Montez' stood on her stage ran her beady eyes over the seats behind her. Where was Troy? No matter how hard she looked, Sharpay could not locate him.

Feeling a thousand eyes fall upon her Gabriella felt the school medal fall onto her shoulders. She took a deep breath and stood up to the podium, readjusting the microphone.

"Well, this is it Wildcats" she began smiling, seeing a certain somebody return into view "I know that I have only been here the past 2 years but what a roller-coaster it has been. I came as 'the nerdy math geek', well I guess I still am" she said, pausing as she held her medal. The seniors laughed a little at her smirk "Who hadn't been in one place for a whole summer and ended up with the most precious thing in the world…a group of friends that will always hold a special place in my heart" she concluded gazing to Troy, who had now taken a seat next to Chad. She lost herself for a moment but hastily continued, after looking to the rest of the gang around him "At times like this all you can to is smile and cherish the memories we have made, forget all the tears and the arguments. And we have all had our fair share of those, but in the end we have come through with that school spirit that thrives in us all, uniting us…so there is just one thing I have to ask" Gabriella paused, her eyes drifting over the smiling faces, she took of her hat and held it high "What team?!" she yelled.

"WILDCATS!" they replied in unison to be followed by a shower of red that had been thrown in celebration. With that Gabriella stepped down with resounding applause and returned to her seat. Sharpay was gagging slightly as her eyes followed Montez up the stairs. She saw her staring happily up to somebody, just as she started to follow her eye line a member of the drama group stood in her way.

"Get out of the way" she demanded. But it was too late. Everybody had begun to leave, making it impossible to single out an individual. She pouted and rose from her seat, leaving the auditorium, _her_ hat still firmly resting upon her blonde locks.

Outside…

"Gab…it's later" Troy said anxiously into her ear as they walked along the corridor.

"I know. In here" Gabriella said impatiently. She struggled to unlatch the door. Troy watched for a second before taking a step behind her. His frame was against hers as he reached his hand over to the door handle. Gabriella felt his presence behind her, she couldn't help but turn her gaze to him, her eyes going from his hand to his face. He gave her a small smile as the door opened. It was awkward. Troy held the door for her allowing Gabriella to walk in, she had said nothing. He then knew this was going to be emotional, Gabriella didn't tend to talk much when she was emotional and if she did her voice was either drowned by tears or on odd occasion shouting in anger. Troy followed in after her, closing the door firmly behind him.

As Gabriella moved onto the shining sidelines of the now empty basketball court, she pulled off her robes and threw them to the bleachers, letting out a deep breath. She raised her hands to her head causing her powder blue jumper to rise slightly from her hipster jeans. Troy who in turn took his robes off found his gaze drifting over her as he brought his head from the red material. She paced before him, stopping, looking in the other direction. She had to get her thoughts straight in her mind _"Why do I get myself into these situations. Why, after everything…everything about him just makes me…what am I saying? I'm still in love with him. Oh god! Why can't I just take rejection like a normal girl and just accept it?" _ His arms slid slowly out of the sleeves as his eyes kept sight on her petite form. He had forgotten how astoundingly beautiful she was. Her ebony curls hung loosely on her shoulders as he smiled upon her. Dropping his robes carelessly onto a nearby bench, Troy walked over to her _"What am I going to say? Gab, kiss me, let me hold you close and never let go…I love you? Yeah right. I just don't know how to tell her… But I am still in love with her. I can't let her go, I can't let her slip through my fingers…not again"_

With that Gabriella turned, her hazel eyes flashed to Troy, causing him to jerk backwards a little. They were stood facing each other, neither saying a word.

"Well did you?" Troy began breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Did I what?" Gabriella replied, feeling a little lost as his azure blue eyes stared into hers.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, Troy's hand was shaking slightly as he spoke. He had never felt so uncertain about an answer "Don't you love me?"

Gabriella inhaled a little. She drifted her eyes over Troy. He stood much like the way he had in Lava Springs, on the verge of tears "Troy. It's complicated I" she replied, finding her voice loosing itself.

"What's complicated about it Gab? You must feel the same way or why would you have leant up against me like that?" he said, taking her hands. He looked her straight in the eye.

"Troy I didn't mean…" Gabriella said softly.

"Christ Gab, You had your arms around me and held me close. What _else_ could that mean ?!" Troy interrupted irritably. He had parted his hands from hers and put them to his own forehead. Troy turned in the other direction and looked up to the bleachers for a moment. Hearing nothing from Gabriella.

At this exact moment Troy's father walked passed the gym door. He paused hearing raised voices and opened it slightly, enough so he could see who was in there. Troy was turning around to face Gabriella.

"Sorry Gab. I shouldn't snap like that" he said "It's just you make me feel so…" Troy let out a breath. He was becoming flustered.

"You certainly know what to do to confuse a guy. Every time I start to feel okay about us not being together something happens to bring all my feelings back and I realise that" he felt the words stick in his throat, she was watching intently. He took in a deep breath.

Jack looked away leaning against the door. He knew this thing with Sharpay didn't seem right, he turned back and crept into through the door, slinking in the shadows.

"I realise that I…I still love you" Troy concluded. Gabriella could feel her eyes stinging with tears as she bit her lip, looking to the ground "That's all I wanted to say… and I've got it off my chest. Gabriella, I just want to know if you meant what you said…I need to know if you really don't love me. That's all I want" Troy put his hands out to his sides, a look of desperation on his face. Gabriella couldn't look at him.

"What should I say Troy? I love you and always will? I mean why did you kiss me on the head back there?" Gabriella replied, walking past him.

"Because I can honestly say I love you with all my heart Gabriella Montez. That's why" Troy answered "So what about you?" she stopped adjacently to him, she courageously lifted her eyes to meet his.

"This is getting us nowhere. It's one step forward and two steps back" she said, trying to avoid the question "You say you love me but one minute you are kissing Sharpay and the next…you know what happened last week" Gabriella explained, taking a few steps away from him.

"Yeah I do. You kissed me back" Troy shouted causing Gabriella to turn back to face him, his shoulders were rising heavily, his heart was fit to burst, his voice echoed through the gym "and you know you did" he continued, his voice calmer but almost begging as he grabbed her arm tenderly "Gab…I need you. I care about you more than life itself"

"Don't say that Troy" she said, tears trickling down her cheeks.

"Why? It's the truth. I love you, I need you, I want you so badly" he said smoothing a hand over her cheek "and I would act on it if not for Sharpay and the baby"

"Well you still acted on it despite them. Not once but twice. I refuse to be a bit on the side Troy, because that is what I have become!" Gabriella retorted anger taking over the sadness in her voice. She ripped her arm from his grasp and moved his soft hand from her cheek.

"No, you are nothing like that Gabriella. You are the girl I fell in love with when I first set eyes on her. You are the girl I want to marry, have kids with and spend the rest of my life cherishing and making happy. That's who you are" Troy said. Gabriella felt her heart become heavy, she was angry and upset, she knew she had to tell him.

"You'd have kids with me?" she asked teary eyed.

"Yes. I want us to be a family. You and me" Troy answered, moving toward her and taking her slender hands in his.

"You may want to Troy but we have to face facts. You are marrying Sharpay, having a child with her. How does that fit in us? What am I saying there is no us" she continued, slipping her hands away. She began to walk away once more.

"If you said you loved me right now I would call the engagement off, it wasn't even my idea, I don't love her" Troy was struggling slightly, he took another breath in as Gabriella took another step "I would still want to see the child, but I'd give that up for you Gab. That's how much I need you" Troy continued calling after her, cold tears trickling down his burning face.

"No Troy" Gabriella replied, looking to the ceiling. Her voice had a determination in it, she looked to the side. She could see a memory of her and Troy messing around with a basketball, he was holding her around the waist and lifting her from the ground. They were so happy. He made her happy. The memory faded as she heard her own breath staggering through her lips, her face was wetted from her tears, her hands were shaking, her mind was clouded but a ray of light was beaming through "I can't let you do that because" she sighed.

"Because?" Troy questioned wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Just forget me. Forget about us" Gabriella said changing her mind. She brought her gaze to him. He was staring at her.

"No tell me Gab, why?" he persisted, trying with all his might for Gabriella to see how he felt.

"No. I'm doing this for you Troy. It may hurt now but you'll move on with your life. Once in a lifetime Troy, remember. There are no second chances" Gabriella responded poignantly as he took her hands once more, he kissed one but lifted removed his lips "no matter how hard you want them"

"So you don't love me then?" he said gulping. Gabriella could see his heart shatter in the glass blue of his eyes.

"I'm doing this Troy because I do" she answered.

"Then say it" Troy begged, intertwining his fingers with hers. Her mouth was slightly open, she closed her lips and darted her eyes over his face. She could feel it coming. They kissed. Troy kissed with all his love for Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close. Gabriella felt Troy's tears against her olive skin. She didn't know what to do as she felt his lips leave hers and kiss her face.

"Don't leave me again Gabriella, please. I still need you. I still love you" he whispered into her ear between his lips pressing against her skin "You are the only person I care about" his voice was heart felt and tear ridden. Gabriella listened to him for a moment, silent tears falling from her eyes and following the contour of her cheeks. She began to speak.

"Troy, no" He stopped immediately, and cupped her face in his hands "I can't I"

"Gabriella?" he said softly.

"No you don't understand there is something I have to tell you" she replied running a hand through his brown hair whilst the other pressed against his chest. Troy knew something serious was going on. Gabriella however was struggling to get her words out … was she going to tell him the secret she had been harbouring from him? With that a clatter of plastic echoed through the gym, Troy's father had dropped his clipboard and was cursing himself silently, remaining against the wall.

"Who's there?" Troy asked. He went to return his eyes back to Gabriella's but she had gone and was walking away.

"Gabriella, please don't go" he called running after her. She scooped up her robes and held them close to her chest.

"I love you Troy" she cried looking directly into the shining blue of his eyes. He froze. Gabriella continued to leave, giving him one last look.

"No! Gabriella…wait what were you going to tell me?" he continued, she didn't reply and was now running to the door. Jack watched her running past as she cried, gasping, she couldn't breathe as she opened the door, within a second she had exited the gym, letting the door close slowly behind her. Jack peered through the gap. She had leant against a set of lockers and was clutching tightly onto her robes, sobbing in pain.

Troy reached out a hand "Gab?" the sound of the door closing was the reply. He let his arm fall loosely to his side, as he stood, fixed to the same spot.

Jack heard Troy and turned his sights to his son, walking quietly onto the court. As soon as Troy saw his father he became stationary.

"Hey pop" he greeted him, trying to mask his emotions. Troy could tell as his dad approached he had been listening "So how much of that did you hear?" Troy continued shakily.

"Enough" Jack replied his eyes studying his son "You know…you don't have to marry Sharpay"

"Yes I do dad. She's carrying my kid. I have nothing else in my life, nothing that I care about. Not anymore" Troy said. He gave the spot where Gabriella one last look before turning away. Jack watched his son gather his robe and walk toward the locker entrance, and he could have sworn he heard tears escaping from his eyes.


	11. Memories that live in the stars

Chapter 11 – Memories that live in the stars

The weeks had turned into months since graduation. Troy and Sharpay had remained together all this time, engaged. The wedding approaching fast as their child grew. In an average person's eyes they were happy. In Troy's he was happy but in his heart he couldn't let go, he couldn't totally sever all bonds he held with his one love. The only girl he ever has and would love with the entirety of his being.

_November…_

This November night the air remained still and icy as he stepped onto the grass of his parents' house. It crackled and crunched as he looked up to the cold starlight. The blanket of black hung like a canopy, the stars suspended from its intricate design, the threads invisible. The night sky had always fascinated him. It was always the same, always the same twinkling lights reflected in his pale blue eyes but they had never shone as brightly as those that watched over him and Gabriella as they shared their first kiss.

Troy always thought back to that moment with a loving smile, one he wore at this very instant as he let out a breath. The pale moonlight illuminated it like stardust, slowly fading into darkness once more. Troy turned to his pocket. He still had her ring, in fact it wasn't really hers anymore but to Troy it was and always would be. He took it out and turned it over in his fingertips before returning his eyes back to the heavens. His mind often drifted when he gazed into the vast blank canvas above. Remembering times where he and Gabriella would stand next to each other and just stare into the stars, not needing to say a word. All they needed was the closeness of the other, a gentle touch on the hand and a warm summer's night or even on occasion a winter's…

Senior year, December…

"Troy it is freezing out here" she giggled, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Gabriella couldn't help but laugh realising that despite wearing a full-length coat, jeans, boots, three tops and a scarf she could still feel the winter cold chilling her and not Troy who wore a pair of vans, jeans, shirt and a light leather jacket. At this moment in time he was giving her a playful smile, taking her by the hand and leading her down the garden.

"You'll thank me when we get there" he grinned, still holding onto her hand. The air was chapping and fresh this winter's night, shown on the faces of Troy and Gabriella both who had obtained a rosy tint in their cheeks.

As they made their way across the garden Troy stopped at the fence, running a hand along the length of it.

"Troy what are you looking for?" Gabriella smiled, watching the excitement in her boyfriend's face glow. Suddenly it was as if a light bulb had appeared above his head, he had frozen, clasping onto an object. Troy did not reply with words but with a clank of metal.

"Got it" he laughed, pushing against the fence with his shoulder. With that he fell through, pulling Gabriella with him. She let out a squeal as they attempted to regain their balance.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Gabriella nodded, taking an uneasy step forward to find her foot landing on thin air. She gave a shriek whilst clumsily reaching her hands out into the darkness "Whoa, I gotcha" he smiled, catching Gabriella before she hit the ground.

"Thanks" she grinned up, letting out a breath "Is it me or is it really dark?" she questioned as he brought her to her feet, her woollen scarf had wrapped around her head, covering her eyes. She sighed at her stupidity and tried to pull it off but found it to be removed delicately by Troy.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Troy continued letting out a giggle.

"I'm alright now" she grinned. Troy offered her his hand, which she took, allowing the expedition to continue. After a few minuets of walking Gabriella looked up to Troy.

"What are you up to?" she questioned, leaning against his shoulder.

"You'll see" he replied, a smile spreading from cheek to cheek. Now seeing his eyes properly in the pale moonlight caused Gabriella to fall silent. They shone in the surrounding darkness as she watched them for a moment, fascination and intrigue getting the better of her. Troy broke Gabriella's gaze, threading his arm through hers.

"You are being very vague about this Troy" she continued suspiciously, as Troy looked straight ahead, squinting slightly. For all she knew they were trekking to Alaska, not that was a problem, she'd follow Troy anywhere she trusted him so dearly. She was suitably attired never the less.

"Well maybe I want it to be a surprise…can't a guy surprise his girl every once in a while?" Troy returned giving her a boyish smirk. Gabriella watched him carefully. She loved being surprised by Troy but hated the waiting before hand. It always drove her insane with thought. On the subject of thoughts Gabriella soon realised she was being led through a field suddenly becoming aware of the grass crunching beneath their feet. Her eyes darted behind to see the warm glow of Troy's house not too far in the distance.

"Right" Troy said as he stopped walking "Close your eyes" he smiled.

"Okay" Gabriella agreed, her mind buzzing with thoughts. Troy's gaze drifted over her as she shut her eyes tight, screwing up her face slightly. She looked so beautiful in the moonlight. His eyes continued to wander over her soon spying a sparkling glint of silver and ruby red between the ruffles of her scarf. He looked closer realising that it was the necklace he had given her. Troy's smile grew as he reminisced the moment he gave it to her.

" '_T' as in Troy?"_

"_Well, I…yeah"_

He must have sounded so childish but the fact that she wore it made the embarrassment worth it.

"Are you ready for this?" he questioned, a hand intertwined with each of Gabriella's. She nodded, grinning wildly. Troy looked around him the air was still and inviting, perfect. Perfect for his surprise. He took a step closer to Gabriella; she could feel his breath tickling her pink nose.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" she asked as Troy lifted a lock of hair uncovering one of her ears _"Is he going to kiss me?" _she thought.

"Go ahead" he whispered.

Gabriella's eyes quickly blinked open. She saw Troy grinning at her fondly, pointing upward. Following his finger Gabriella found her hazel eyes meandering upwards and soon finding, with a gasp in awe, that she could not avert them. A cloudless eternity gazed back at Gabriella as she batted her eyelids at its magnificence. She had never really looked at the sky before; she had never appreciated its beauty and its expanse. The silver moon shone harmoniously with the pinpricks of what could only be described as purity, causing Gabriella's mouth to open slightly. It reminded her of a similar sky floating over their first kiss. This sky however seemed to have taken that moment and strewn it above for her and Troy's eyes-only. Gabriella felt as if she was soaring high above, gliding in glorious splendour, she could kiss the stars they felt so close. With that thought in mind she felt Troy's hands smoothing her arms. She prised her eyes from the stars above and brought them to those twinkling in his eyes, being brought back down to earth.

"It's beautiful" she whispered, trying not to break the spell of silence that the heavens had cast over them.

"Just like you" he replied tenderly. Gabriella smiled at him, smoothing a suddenly warm hand over his cheek. She could no longer feel the cold that lingered in the lonely field.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Troy" she said softly. Troy became lost in the doting gaze Gabriella gave him.

"I've stopped falling Gab, I'm already in love with you. I have been since I first saw you" Troy whispered delicately. Gabriella grinned up to him "I know that I sound really corny at the moment, I just…" Troy stopped speaking as Gabriella began to twirl a lock of his hair, her eyes dancing over him "I should just stop talking and kiss you, shouldn't I?" he said, watching her lovingly in the ambient starlight.

"Yep" Gabriella replied leaning into Troy. They kissed softly on the lips, breaking apart with smiles. As they caught each other's eyes the temptation became to strong, they found themselves joining lips once more but this time passionately. Troy felt Gabriella's arms curling around his neck as his dropped to her waist.

Suddenly a flash of light flew threw the sky. Their lips slowly broke apart, as their heads turned upwards

"Was that a shooting star?" Gabriella asked, her eyes wide as the wandered over the sky above "Troy?"

Troy was stood with his arms around her, eyes closed, his lips moving silently. Gabriella watched him for a moment, confusedly until he opened one of his eyes playfully as a smirk turned in the corner of his lips. He quickly closed his eyes again.

"Troy?" she persisted, a smile growing across her face "Did you just make a wish?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't" he replied giving her a boyish grin.

"Go on, tell me what you wished for?" she asked, her curiosity increasing.

"What would you wish for?" Troy returned, trying to avoid the subject. Gabriella pondered the thought for a moment, looking to her hand that was on Troy's chest. Then to her feet, that were next to Troy's. She raised her eyes up to meet his that shone like stardust, his hand had just fallen onto her waist.

"Nothing. I have everything I need right here" she smiled. Troy felt happiness over come him just from hearing Gabriella say he was what she needed. _All_ she needed. He looked into her hazel eyes.

"Now if I did wish, which I did not and then told you it wouldn't come true" he said, moving his eyes to the sky once more.

"If you didn't wish, then you can tell me" Gabriella replied quickly, pressing a fingertip onto his jacket. Troy paused, pursing his lips slightly. She had caught him out.

"Okay smarty. I did wish" he admitted.

"You can tell me Troy" she reassured, leaning her head against him. Troy felt his cheeks turn pink, whether it was the cold or slight embarrassment he did not know, what he did know was that Gabriella understood him.

"I wished for the same thing that I wished for the night of our first kiss" he stated, trying to prolong the excitement flickering in his girlfriend's eyes.

"And what was that?" she asked playfully expecting him to make a joke.

"That whatever happens…no matter how near or far apart we are, you know that" Troy began looking up. Gabriella began to hang onto very word Troy said, his voice wasn't in a cheeky tone, it was serious and thoughtful. This surprised her some what and so started to study him. His strong jaw was accentuated in the pale moonlight much like his eyes that reflected it, she felt her heart stop beating as he paused, bending his eyes from the diamonds that sparkled on the velvet sky above to those that glittered and shone in Gabriella's eyes "I love you" he said.

This was the first time he had said those sweet words to Gabriella. She felt as though she was flying again. An emotional overdrive set in, feeling a tender breeze flowing around her like a silk ribbon softly curling past her face.

"Oh Troy" Gabriella said, tears building in her eyes. He gave her a smile as she continued "You didn't need to wish for that"

"Really?" he asked. Gabriella nodded unwrapping her scarf and stringing it teasingly around Troy's neck. He smirked as she hung onto it "Show me how much you love me" she smiled coyly, biting her lip.

"Now you didn't need to say that…" Troy said returning the smile, sliding his hands from her waist and up her back so his arms wrapped firmly around Gabriella, pulling her into him "I was going to show you anyway"

"Is that right Mr. Bolton?" she giggled, feeling Troy's hands pressing her against him, causing her eyebrows to rise.

"Why yes it is Miss Montez" he returned cheekily, his lips touching hers ever so lightly as he spoke. Troy then brought one of his hands from her back to her face, allowing him to playfully run his fingers around a lock of her hair. He removed his eyes from the lock of her raven curls to meet hers. Gabriella stopped giggling as her eyes glazed over with lust. He had never seen her look at him this way before. It felt strange and wonderful at the same time, making his heart beat faster. He returned the gaze dropping his hand down the nape of her neck, slowly and softly as it continued to fall past her chest and rested on her waist. Gabriella let out a shaky breath. The way Troy had just touched her caused an excitement…an uncontrollable sensation to bubble inside, she felt exhilaration take over like no other she'd ever experienced.

"Are you okay?" Troy asked, feeing Gabriella tremble a little.

"I, yes its just…you make me feel so…amazing" she said softly. She could feel Troy's hips against hers causing them both to smile.

"That did feel good, didn't it?" he replied. The pair let out a relaxing giggle under their breath, relieving the rising tension. Gabriella brushed her cheek against Troy's, causing him to close his eyes. They had never been so close.

"If it felt that good, don't stop Troy" Gabriella whispered longingly, bringing her head back and resting her forehead against his. Troy had wanted to do this for so long and now with her permission could hold her as close as he wanted. He looked into her chocolate eyes, melting slightly as he moved his lips to hers. Troy kissed Gabriella lustfully as he felt her fall deeper against him. He moved his hands lower, smoothing over her. After a few moments they reluctantly broke apart for air.

"We'd better head back, it's getting late" Troy mentioned kissing Gabriella on the lips once more. Gabriella dropped her hands to his jeans, smoothing over his back pockets. Troy's eyes momentarily widened, as he felt her squeeze him. He hid this however by kissing back, his tongue lightly running over her lips.

"Alright" she replied in between kisses, feeling his tongue slide over her lips. It felt soft and supple, an unusual sensation but an enjoyable one. She wasn't sure what to do so giggled, repeating the action back. Troy took her hands, smiling, intertwining his fingers with hers. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't break apart fully satisfied "Why are we still kissing then?" she asked moving in for another hard kiss. She found her leg winding around his, unable to control herself.

"I just can't stop" Troy mumbled, a smile blossoming as Gabriella's lips moved over his, she opened her mouth unknowingly and without warning felt Troy slip his tongue in. It caressed hers like his hands over her body. Lustfully yet lovingly. Their hearts were beating fast, their energy electrifying. Slowly Gabriella broke apart, Troy removed his tongue and opened his eyes to see she was licking her lips and batting her eyelids dreamily.

"That good?" Troy joked causing Gabriella to beam him a white smile, ruffling his hair "Not bad yourself" he continued winking. Gabriella gasped hitting him playfully on the arm "Hey"

"Come on" he said grinning at her re-action. Gabriella and Troy looked up to the stars once more before making their way back to the house, smiling. Hand in hand, heart in heart.

Troy always had the comfort that he and Gabriella were somewhere under the same sky and sometimes wished that they were looking up at the same time, maybe even wishing on the same bright star. The memory finished playing through in his mind causing him to turn away. He paused after taking a step toward the house and then faced the in the opposite direction. He caught sight of the fence. A small and silent wind picked up at is feet; he could hear Gabriella's laughter in the rustling leaves and the swaying blades of glass.

After deliberating an idea Troy came to a decision, moving over to the fence. He stood next to the weather beaten wood and ran his hand along it. He was indulging in a forbidden act, savouring the texture of the wood grain against his fingertips. Suddenly the hearty feel of the fence was dispersed by that of cold metal. Troy shuddered slightly as he clasped his fingers around the same ring shaped handle.

"Should I?" he whispered. His eyes quickly darted to the house and then back to the fence as he began to press his shoulder against it "One, two…"

"Troy?"

He dropped the handle suddenly causing an echo of wood and metal.

"Troy it is freezing out here"

Troy became static. Was he hearing things? Was he hallucinating Gabriella's voice? He brought his eyes up to the house and saw a silhouette with her arms folded, running her hands up them. It couldn't be her could it? Troy peeled himself from the fence he had fallen against in shock and squinted his eyes. It was her, it had to be.

"Gab?" he whispered beneath his breath. With that Troy ran up the garden toward the house, his heart was beating uncontrollably, the cool air was kissing the perspiration on his brow. Suddenly Troy slowed down as the light from the house revealed its trickery, Sharpay stood in front of him smiling. His heart sank slightly.

"Troy, what are you up to?" she questioned. Troy slightly in a daze stopped his eyes from darting over her and took a deep breath trying to think of something to say, even the first word that pooped into his head would suffice.

"Racoon" he blurted out. Once he had said this he questioned himself "Racoon?"

"A Racoon?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, um… I thought I saw one and they can be a real pest you know, ripping bins open and…such…like" he replied, weaving the beginnings of a false saga including the behavioural traits of racoons. Whilst still not believing he could have come out with such nonsense.

"Okay whatever…we've got to leave soon for the appointment" Sharpay continued irritably.

"Appointment?" Troy asked nervously as the wind continued to whisper sweet nothings into his ears_ "I think I'm falling in love with you Troy"_

"The scan, at the doctors?" Sharpay stated, flicking her blonde hair back.

"Oh yes" Troy replied, scratching his head, in an attempt to dispel the voice which was becoming louder _"So don't stop Troy"_

"Don't tell me you forgot" Sharpay said disappointedly.

"No, of course not…how could I?" Troy smiled, putting his arms around her.

"Oh you are too cute" she giggled, kissing him on the lips.

"I love _you_" he grinned as their lips parted "I love you both" he continued, placing a hand on her stomach, which was now protruding from her top. Her hazel eyes lit up as they wandered over Troy then seeing a shooting star in the distance.

"Oh quick, make a wish" she squealed. Troy looked up to see the trail fade into the sky.

"I'm going to wish for a little girl" Sharpay said taking Troy's hand. He could feel a tears sting his eyes as he gazed into the starlight.

"I'm going to wish for nothing, I have everything I need right here" he said softly.

"Oh Troy" Sharpay smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, before returning inside. Troy was left gazing into the stars with only the wind as company.

"I wish for…" he whispered "You know what I wish for, more than anything else". A look of torment spread over Troy's face, he knew what he wanted more than anything else in the world would never be his. Never again…


	12. Cold feet

Chapter 12 - Cold feet

Today was _the_ day. Somehow Troy had imagined it differently. He pondered this thought quietly as he did his tie, standing alone in his bedroom.

He let out a sigh as he speculated his appearance in the mirror. A white shirt, black tux, polished shoes and a blue tie, coral of course as Sharpay had chosen it. His hair was the only thing he had control over appearance-wise today. He messed it up slightly letting the brown locks flick in all directions. As he blinked he saw her face beam up to him. Feeling slightly disturbed Troy, shaking his head, sat on the bed.

Troy hadn't been able to remove her from his thoughts today. She had in fact been on his mind since graduation.

"_Gabriella, please don't go" _

"_I love you Troy"_

Her face was haunting him constantly. When going to college he could have sworn he'd seen her on campus, Troy even ran up to this girl calling Gabriella's name to find it wasn't her. When walking home from the store he would take a 'short cut', which actually added another twenty minutes to the journey, just to pass her house and reminisce. He could see himself scaling the tree now to get on her balcony.

Troy suddenly jumped up. Why was he thinking about Gabriella today, today of all days? The answer - it was his wedding day. Usually when you are to be wed you feel nervous yet excited at the same time. Troy however was scared out of his mind and not the least bit excited. He didn't just have cold feet. He had full blown frostbite. Not to mention one question was plaguing his mind. What was Gabriella going to tell him? Was it just that she loved him or was there more?

He had tried, when given five minutes of peace, to call Gabriella but there was no answer – perhaps she didn't want to talk to him or maybe she had gone to college or got a new phone or…who was he kidding, she didn't want to talk to him and he didn't blame her either.

Troy walked over to his window and stared out blankly onto the silent neighbourhood. With that there was a knock on his door. Troy turned around to see his father walk in.

"You ready son?" he asked.

"No" Troy replied bluntly, running his hand over the back of his neck. Troy and his father hadn't spoken of the incident in the gym since it happened. If Jack tried to bring the subject up Troy would just change the subject or avoid it all together. He'd even pretend Sharpay was calling his phone and leave the room. His feelings about that day were bottled up inside and like a shaken can were ready to burst out.

"Son, I know you don't like talking about Gabriella but" Jack began.

"You are right. I don't so can we just leave it" Troy interrupted irritably. He took a seat on his bed and stared at the floor. Jack looked at him for a moment before taking a seat next to him.

"Troy, it's not healthy to keep things pent up you know" he comforted.

"Yeah I know" Troy returned, defeated.

"So we can talk about it, anything you want to say or get off your chest I'm all ears. Silent but still listening" Jack smiled. His son smirked slightly, his dad came out with something corny every now and then, just like him. Troy had concluded from years of experience this was a hereditary trait much like the rubbing of his hand on the back of his neck.

"Okay. Well firstly I am officially freaked out about the wedding today" Troy began "I just feel something nagging me in the back of my mind, telling me that this isn't how it was meant to be"

"Well everybody gets cold feet son" Jack explained "I remember when I was going to marry your mother a little voice in my head was questioning the prospect"

"Yeah but this voice is not just a little whisper in the background it is more like a blaring siren saying no" Troy blurted out. He let out a sigh and looked into the wardrobe mirror "It was supposed to be me and Gabriella dad" he said softly. Jack looked to his son through the mirror, Troy's eyes were glossy. Troy wiped them confusedly, feeling a tear fall.

"Do you still love her?" Jack asked. Troy bit his lip and nodded "Then I don't think you should marry Sharpay" he said sternly.

"What happened to silent but listening?" Troy questioned, turning to his father.

"This is what father's do. We say we will keep 'shtum' but can't help ourselves when our kid is upset" Jack grinned, putting an arm around him.

"Pop I know that I don't love Sharpay. Well not like Gabriella but this is what I have to do" Troy said looking into the emerald green of his father's eyes.

"You don't _have_ to do anything Troy. This is your life. If you decided to leave Sharpay now you could" Jack commented supportively "I can remember you saying to Gabriella that 'If you said you loved me right now I would call the engagement off'. What happened to that? She did say 'I love you' back" he continued.

"I know. I know. Gabriella wouldn't let me do that though dad" Troy returned, fiddling with his cufflings "She cares too much"

"Well I wouldn't be so sure about that. I saw her against the lockers sobbing after she left the gym"

"See. That is what I have done to her" Troy said, cursing himself for hurting Gabriella "We just can't be together. What about the baby? Sharpay would never let me see it and I can't do that. I want to be a good dad. Not 'some guy' who visits once a week" Troy said standing up "Am I gonna be a good dad? The baby is gonna be arriving any day now and it is already 3 weeks overdue" Troy was becoming flustered.

"Hey, hey" Jack said rising from the bed and taking Troy by the arms "Look at me Troy" he demanded. Troy's head shot up "You'll make a good father Troy"

his heart sunk slightly as he broke from his father.

"That's what Gabriella said" he mumbled.

"Son. I can't make any decision for you but I can tell you that…Whatever you decide to do me and your mother will be behind you no matter what, just listen to your heart rather than your head before you come to a conclusion" Jack said putting a hand on his son's shoulder. He knew Troy was listening carefully he just hoped he'd make the right choice. With that Chad burst through the door.

"Troy, you ready man?" he asked.

"As I'll ever be" Troy sighed "Thanks pop" he said looking to his father. With that Chad put his arm around Troy as they all exited the room and headed to the car and to possibly Troy's biggest mistake.

Troy meditated silently about what his father had said in the house _"listen to your heart rather than your head" _the only problem was his mind was yelling so loudly he could hear his heart at all.

"Yep 5 minutes Luce. Don't worry we'll be there" Jack reassured on the mobile. He hung up and let out a sigh in the quiet car, he had found his eyes drifting to Troy in the rear view mirror every few minutes. He hadn't said a word. Chad had also been watching Troy for the past ten minutes, he had had enough of this.

"Troy what is up with you?" Chad questioned.

"Huh?" Troy answered after a moment, not avoiding his gaze from the window.

"You haven't said two words. You are getting married not getting executed" Chad said, hitting him on the arm.

"I'm just thinking" he mumbled. With that the car came to a halt, they were nowhere near the registry office.

"What is this joker playing at?" Jack muttered, gesturing to the car ahead, which was reversing in their path. Troy rose his gaze from the car and to a house on the street. He knew where he was immediately and lifted his gaze to the upstairs window. Then he saw her, she was sitting on a chair with her elbows resting on the windowsill and fiddling with a chain absent-mindedly. Even from the distance Troy could tell she was crying. He watched her through the open window for a moment as the wind blustered causing her shining locks to curl softly around her face.

"Head or heart. Head or heart" he muttered. Suddenly her gaze fell from the grey sky and down to Troy. She froze, squinting slightly. Troy looked up, his blue eyes were stinging with tears. With the sudden realisation it was him, she bit her lip and closed the window. As she turned away with her head was in her hands, that confirmed to Troy she was _choosing_ not to talk to him.

"Aha, finally" Jack announced stepping on the gas. Troy pursed his lips and rested his head heavily against the seat. Chad who was still observing coughed.

"If it helps Troy. I think you should choose your heart over your head" he said.

"Thanks" Troy replied giving a small but brave smile. Within a few minutes they had arrived. Troy looked the building up and down with a heavy heart and entered leaving his father and Chad to follow after him. He was greeted by his mother and the Evans' after being shown the room. It was decorated with white and pink lilies – Sharpay's obvious choice along with the ribbons that tied along the rows of seats. Troy felt slightly lost. He had clearly left this mind at the front door. After a few 'how handsome you look' s Troy went to the registrar and took his place standing, facing the wall. Chad joined him.

"Have you got the rings?" Troy asked. He could feel perspiration building on his brow and his foot wouldn't stop tapping and to top it all off the nervous itch returned on the back of Troy's neck.

"Dude, chill. I got 'em" Chad smiled taking two gold rings from his pocket, these again had been chosen by Sharpay, both with the other's name engraved into the soft gold. Troy hadn't protested, he had been beyond the point of caring after three hours in the jewellers.

Troy nodded appreciatively, not looking at them directly.

"Troy, I haven't said anything directly until now but this is the eleventh hour, no turning back. As your best buddy please don't make a big mistake" Chad plead quietly. The registrar eyed them slightly, overhearing the conversation "I mean. I know she is carrying your kid and all but that isn't enough justification to get married to the girl"

"Chad. I know what I'm doing" Troy replied, uncertainty hovering in his voice. Chad nodded seeing that Troy had his mind set and he knew there would be no changing it. Troy let out a sigh looking to the ceiling and then it happened. Sharpay entered through the oak doors, smiling, her father at her side. She was in a white satin dress that seemed to accentuate her bulge rather that hide it. Troy who was now looking to the wall felt Chad nudge him. He looked to see his best man's brown eyes gesturing to the door, causing him to turn. As Troy watched his wife to be walk up the aisle he couldn't help but imagine Gabriella with her soft black locks, her curvaceous form, her wide white smile and her beautiful brown eyes. They were staring at him now.

"_I love you Troy"… _"No Gab…I love you…I need you…please I" "_I don't love you anymore Troy"_… _**"…friends that will always hold a special place in my heart"**__…_ "Don't you love me?" _"Troy. It's complicated I"_ "I still love you" _"Just forget me. Forget about us"_ …_**"Sorry Troy. I'm never going to be yours again…"**_** "I can't live without you"…**"Gab I'm going to miss you" _"I'll miss you too" _"Can't you say it? Before we say goodbye, because I know you do…I know you love me as much as I love you!" _"Goodbye Troy"…__**"Are you sure?" **_**"She…um…just told me"**…"You've got to stop kidding yourself, you know she likes Troy…a lot. And she won't rest until she gets her claws into him" _"Troy can handle himself"…__**"Now, you know I can't get enough of him" **_**"Why are you looking at me like that?" **_**"What?" **_**"If you don't want it back then…"**…"Okay, open 'em" _"It's beautiful, it's…" _"It's our secret"…**"Will you marry me?"**…_"I love you"_ "I love you more"…**"Can I come in?" **_**"Nope, I want you to see when I am totally ready, only when I am totally ready…Just give me five minutes" **_**"I suppose I could wait three minutes"**…"I'm sorry Gab, can you forgive me?...I just love you so much"…_**"This is you being unfaithful, this is you saying I don't love you anymore" **_**"Gab please! Don't do this, what about **_**us**_**?" **_**"What about us Troy? You have clearly made your choice…the moment you kissed her, the moment you…Troy, there is no us…not anymore"**__…_"You nervous?" _"No"…__**"Here's to the future" **_**"No here is to right now"**…"I meant what I said about movies and summer and just being together" _"I'm sure you did at the time. But I also meant what I said, I want to remember this summer. But not like this Troy."…_**"You don't like the fact that I won" **_**"What's the prize? Troy?"**__…_"So, what's your point?"…_"It just doesn't seem like new stuff, it seems like a new Troy"… __**"You promise?" **_**"Here's my promise" **_**" 'T' as in Troy?" **_**"Well, I…yeah"**

So many words, so many emotions. Troy shook his head to have the memory of a past hallucination return – that being of Sharpay in a wedding dress with an electric guitar solo ringing in his ears. But this time there was no escape. He couldn't simply say 'Need some air', there was no way out, no turning back. With that thought in mind Sharpay fell against a chair, her face contorted in pain. Troy startled for a moment left his thoughts and ran over to her.

"My water's broken" she struggled.

"I'll call an ambulance" her mother said, scrambling for her phone in the depths of her bag.

"Maybe we can fix it" Chad suggested to Ryan.

"Don't you watch television?" he commented.

"Yeah Sport" Chad replied.

"Chad it means she is having the baby" Troy interrupted anxiously as Sharpay reached for his hand.

"Oh no" Chad mumbled, his eyes wide.

"Don't worry Shar. I'm here for you" Troy smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Thanks babe" she said feeling slightly dizzy. As he watched her, Troy couldn't help but feel that there were some greater forces at work. Maybe _this_ was meant to happen…

The whole situation was a whirlwind. Troy could barely keep still. He suddenly felt a happiness overcome him, realising that this was truly happening.

"I'm gonna be a dad" he whispered to himself as he paced the sterile corridor. Nurses rushed past bursting in and out of the room where Sharpay was. He stood, trying to get a peek in but the door was shut firmly as Sharpay let out a shout.

After an anticipatory hour everything fell silent. Troy raised his head from his hands, looking around. A cry suddenly came from the room, a baby's cry, his baby's. He turned to Chad who was sat next to him with a wide smile as he leapt from his seat. Troy's father and mother gave him a smile and let him go through the door saying that they would go in later. Troy opened the door, he was shaking with excitement as he entered the room. Sharpay looked up from the bundle in her hands. Troy gave a smile but it soon faded as his eyes panned over the room. Sharpay's mother gave him an embarrassed look, pushing past him. Sharpay's father gave the same look and followed his wife leaving Sharpay with Ryan and Troy. Chad watched from the open door as Troy approached her.

"Shar, what's the matter?" he asked, moving toward her. Sharpay had tears glazed over her wide eyes, as she brought the child to her chest, away from Troy. Ryan knew this was going to happen. Why hadn't he warned Troy? He could have avoided this whole situation if he had just told his parents himself. If he had just had the guts to say he was, well otherwise inclined. In embarrassment Ryan stood in the corner, he had to apologise. It was the only way.

"Shar?" Troy persisted, a confusion lingering in his voice.

"Troy, I…" Sharpay began.

"What's the matter is it sick?" Troy asked concernedly. With that Chad entered the room saying to Jack and Lucy that he'd see what was up. The Boltons were looking to each other in confusion. They had tried to speak to the Evans' but they had ignored them and headed down the corridor out of sight.

With that Sharpay loosened the blanket from the baby allowing Troy to see. He could hear Chad but was too preoccupied with all sorts of thoughts flying through his mind, would it have blue eyes or brown…blonde hair, brown? Was it a boy or girl? Why was Sharpay crying? Troy stopped in his tracks as he saw a little child in Sharpay's arms. It had dark skin with a mess of black hair.

Chad had frozen much like Troy.

"What?" he whispered.

"Let me explain Troy" Sharpay insisted.

"Explain…explain…I don't think you need to" Troy said, shaking his head slightly in disbelief "Whose is it because it is clearly not mine?" he questioned. Troy felt cheated, his face was upset and hurt but his eyes were flickering with rage. Sharpay didn't know what to say, she had been caught out "Whose is it Sharpay?!" Troy shouted. Hitting the cabinet against the wall.

"Troy you'll wake the baby" Sharpay hissed.

"Oh, the baby…I'm terribly sorry" he said sarcastically pacing the room. He had so many emotions flooding him from all directions, he didn't know what to do "How can this be happening? Why is this happening?" he muttered.

"You little whore. You have taken everything away from him!" Chad said, moving toward her. Sharpay gave him an ignorant glare and turned her sights to Troy "Suddenly Troy came to a halt. He bent his gaze to Sharpay.

"Babe I " Sharpay began.

"Don't call me babe!" Troy shouted once more "You knew, didn't you. You knew the child wasn't mine"

"We were good together Troy, you know we were…" Sharpay retaliated.

"Beneath the lies, and distrust on your part, maybe but it makes me wonder what _else_ you have been lying about" Troy snapped.

"I was going to tell you Troy" she said, rocking the child in her arms. Chad was fuming and looked to Ryan. He felt him avoid his eye contact.

"Did you know?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry okay I did know but she was blackmailing me" Ryan began.

"Ry!" Sharpay blurted out. Troy stared at her and then looked to Ryan. How could she have done that to her own brother let alone taken advantage of himself?

"About what? What could possibly be so important that" Chad began moving toward him. Ryan felt his heart beating fast, he was just going to come out and say it.

"I'm gay alright!" Ryan shouted "There. I said it."

Chad's stare softened. Sharpay just looked to the baby in shame and Troy froze as he leant against the cupboard.

"I couldn't tell anybody so I confided in Shar…if my parents found out then I would have been chucked out and" Ryan continued, his pale face was burning in embarrassment "Troy I'm sorry I just"

"Don't worry" Troy interrupted quietly "Could you guys just leave a second I need to talk to Sharpay alone"

Chad nodded and left to be followed by Ryan, he watched them and turned back to Sharpay. It was then as Troy looked to the baby the truth dawned on him.

"We never slept together, did we?" he said, eyeing her up and down.

"No" she replied quietly "But you wanted to"

"But we never did! You made all these lies up so that you could break me and Gabriella up for good. I hate you, you bitch. I never want to see you again. You ruined my life, my life with Gab…I was gonna marry her Sharpay, we were engaged before you messed things up" Troy broke in. His voice shook in anger "I can't believe I was going to marry you. I lost all my friends and Gabriella because of you"

"That wasn't such a big loss then" Sharpay said to herself.

"Sharpay you have no idea, what we had to go through…you know what, when I was sat out there I was excited…for a moment I. I was so naïve, how could I fall for this" he said, putting a hand to his head "I'm leaving"

Sharpay's face dropped as Troy went to the door "What you can't…we are getting married, what am I going to do?"

"Number one we are not and never getting married and two, you can go and the father of this child…" Troy paused an idea flashed in his mind "It's Zeke's isn't it?". Sharpay nodded reluctantly.

"So it wasn't even I'm pregnant, I need somebody… you _set out_ to break me and Gabriella up. That's why the baby is late, you weren't pregnant when you told me you were…I lost the most precious thing in my life because of a girl who has been lying to me" Troy pursed his lips, his blue eyes were beginning to glaze over with tears.

"You love me, you said you loved us" Sharpay retaliated, hugging the baby as it cried in her arms.

"Love? Take the rose coloured glasses off Sharpay. This is reality. You are alone with just a baby. I don't need to be here anymore. I'm leaving; you'll never see me again" he said. He gave them one last glance and burst out of the door.

"Troy?" Chad asked simultaneously as Troy's parents.

"It was Zeke's" he replied quietly.

"Zeke?!" Lucy and Jack asked "Oh honey" Lucy said taking Troy in her arms but he broke away.

"Oh shit" Chad mumbled.

"Where is Ryan?" Troy said looking around.

"Oh, he went to go and tell his folks" Chad explained putting emphasis on the word tell. Troy replied with an oh. He didn't know why he was asking about Ryan. It must have been out of confusion. Troy felt like he was going to be sick as confusion ran through his mind.

"I need to go and think" Troy blurted out as his parents watched anxiously.

"Let me come with you" Chad offered.

"No. I need to be alone" Troy stated, making his way down the corridor "alone" he repeated to himself.


	13. Standing on my doorstep

Chapter 13 – Standing on my doorstep

It had been one week since the birth as Troy stopped outside Gabriella's house, the cold air whipping at his face. He raised his hand to knock the door, pausing before doing so. It seemed so long since he had _properly_ seen Gabriella. He sat down on the doorstep thinking back to the last time he was here, when she appeared in that beautiful dress. But it wasn't the dress, in Troy's eyes Gabriella could have been wearing rags and he would swear to the world that she was the most gorgeous thing to ever grace him with her presence. Her radiant smile, those bouncy black curls, those large hazel eyes…he could see them smiling at him now. They were as clear as day in his mind, just like the touch of her silk skin on his. He could see a ghostly image of them against the door on Prom night, he reached out hearing her giggle as the wind whispered into his ear, eradicating the apparition that curdled his emotions. Suddenly a thought emerged. What if Gabriella had found somebody else? Did he honestly believe that Gabriella would have been waiting for him after all these months? Troy brought himself up reluctantly.

"_If I am going to leave, I have to say goodbye to her properly. I need to see her one last time, even if she is with somebody else" _Troy thought. With a burst of determination Troy rapped his knuckles against the oak door. He ruffled his hair as the hollow sound of the door rang in his mind. With that the door opened.

"Gab?" Troy asked. Not really believing he was talking to her again.

"Hello Troy" she replied softly. She looked straight into his eyes. The temptation of being entrapped into them was becoming stronger as she continued to gaze. They were still the same elusive blue pools she remembered "Why are you here Troy?" she questioned, remembering their last glance. She had known where he was going that day and felt betrayed by fate that it wasn't her.

"Gab…I know I haven't seen you in so long…well properly…and I wanted to tell you I'm leaving Albuquerque. For good" he began.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I don't know just away" he replied. He had concluded he needed time away, he was going to transfer to a college some place in California. Gabriella continued to look him in the eyes, she could see a watery glimmer shine in them.

"What about Sharpay?" Gabriella continued, seeing that this whole situation wasn't simply a goodbye, there was something beneath the surface that she needed to uncover.

"The baby wasn't mine" he said resolutely.

"What?" she said, a sudden mix of emotions buzzing within her.

"Look that is besides the point I…" Troy continued, determined not to cause any more drama in Gabriella's life.

"Come in Troy" Gabriella offered opening the door wider.

"No I'd better go I" Troy interrupted, going to step away.

"If I'm not going to see you again, I don't want to remember you as standing on my doorstep" Gabriella persisted, taking his hand. Troy felt a bolt of electricity pass through him as their hands joined.

"Alright" he said, giving her a weak smile.

Gabriella led Troy to the living room. The warmth of fireplace welcoming as he took a seat in an armchair.

"Do you want a drink?" she asked.

"Gab I"

"Come on, let me think hot chocolate, no marshmallows, is that it?" she said, screwing her face up in thought. Troy looked to her, she had remembered his favourite drink, after all this time. Maybe she still cared about him. He had after all left things hanging in the air the last time they spoke.

"Yeah, thanks" Troy smiled. She returned the smile, making her way to the kitchen. Troy was now left alone in room. He looked around, taking in the scent of lavender. He grinned reminiscing when his eye caught a photo on the mantle piece, he walked over and ran his finger along the edge of the frame. It was a picture of him and Gabriella at their prom. With that Gabriella came into the room with two mugs in her hands. Troy took one as she smiled to the picture.

"That's one of my favourites" she said, taking a seat on the sofa. Troy followed her and sat next to her, taking a large sip of the hot chocolate. A silence fell over them as they brought their lips from the mugs.

"That's really good hot chocolate" Troy grinned the warmth bubbling though him. Gabriella nodded as he put his mug on the coffee table.

"So Troy, what happened?" she asked taking a sip, trying to conceal any of her own emotions.

"Well…the baby wasn't mine. It was, Zeke's" Troy began. Gabriella put her mug down on the table next to Troy's, looking into his eyes.

"What?" she interrupted in shock – her plan to remain passive was clearly ineffective.

"Yeah it was, well obvious it wasn't mine and then Sharpay admitted it" Troy explained, running a hand through his hair.

"You mean _she_ knew" Gabriella interrupted in disgust.

"We never…" Troy started, he felt the words stick in his throat "Me and Sharpay didn't" he let out a sigh.

"Troy take a deep breath and start again" she smiled reassuringly. She took his hand causing him to tense slightly. As he felt her thumb rub over it he eased up.

"Sharpay and I…we never had sex. She planned the whole thing to…break _us_ up. We would have still" Troy continued, moving form one thought to another.

"Been together" Gabriella finished his sentence. Troy paused looking to her hand. It was still soothingly smoothing over his.

"Gab…I don't want to hurt you again. I screwed everything up. I just wanted to apologise before I went" Troy said, taking his gaze to Gabriella's eyes "You're probably with somebody else and it's for the best. I'd just mess it up for you again" Gabriella felt her eyes watering as they washed over him.

"Troy" she mumbled between tears.

"Let me finish Gab. I'm sorry, I love you and always will" he said, trying not to cry. Troy leant over and kissed Gabriela softly on the lips "Goodbye" he whispered, getting up from the sofa, and leaving the room. Gabriella tasted the sweetness of Troy's lips as it lingered on her own. She shot up after him, realising they had parted.

"Troy, don't go" she called from the doorway, wiping a tear from her cheek. Troy stopped in the hallway and turned to face her as she walked toward him "Troy, I'm not with anybody else, I never have been since you…you never screwed anything up" Gabriella continued taking his hands " You were the best thing that ever happened to me"

"Don't say that Gab" Troy interrupted trying to pull away for her hands.

"No, I'm serious Troy, I still love you" Gabriella smiled up to him, still holding onto his hands.

"Don't make this harder" Troy said, tears trickling down his cheeks.

"Troy" she said, putting a hand on his cheek.

With that a cry came from inside the house. Troy paused taking in the noise, feeling Gabriella's hand smooth desperately over his cheek. He looked into her hazel eyes.

"Gab…is that?" he asked nervously.

"Troy before you say anything else. I wanted to tell you but, you were with her and well I was going to tell you at graduation and" Gabriella pleaded.

"I don't understand" Troy said, listening to the cry that called from upstairs.

"Please just wait" she begged. Troy gave her a smile and watched her as she ran upstairs, he leant against the wall, trying to comprehend what he had just heard and what Gabriella had just said, trying to link the two together.

"What she was going to tell me?" he whispered, remembering her words _"No you don't understand there is something I have to tell you"_

By the time he started comprising his thoughts Gabriella was slowly making her descent down the stairs with a small white bundle cradled in her arms. She cooed at it as Troy met her at the base of the stairs.

"Gab is it…?" he asked, studying them carefully.

"He's my little angel" she replied, bringing a piece of the cloth that shadowed the child's face away. Troy watched in awe as it yawned. The baby was so peaceful, so innocent and pure, just like Gabriella.

"Can I?" he asked. Gabriella nodded giving the baby to Troy. He held it in his arms and looked softly over it. At one time he imagined himself in this situation with Gabriella, except it as their child he was cradling tenderly. Without warning it's eyes opened. A flash of brilliant blue shone up at Troy.

"He's beautiful Gab" he commented in awe. Unexpectedly the baby began to cry again. Troy rocked him gently, smoothing a finger over his supple cheek causing the baby to hush into silence once again.

"I told you that you'd make a good father" she commented, an affectionate smile spreading across her face as she watched Troy grin down to the little one "He has eyes just like his dad" she continued, tears trickling down her cheek. Troy suddenly felt a surge of emotions build up inside him as he gazed upon the baby. Gabriella raised her eyes to meet Troy's

"Why are you crying Gab?" Troy asked, seeing her tear flooded eyes.

"Troy, he's ours" she whispered. Troy felt his heart stop for a moment. His and Gabriella's? But how could this have happened.

"Us?" he asked "But how, when did you, you weren't…" he stuttered, looking to the child who giggled up at his quizzical expression "were you?"

"When we broke up, I didn't know…it was about a month or so later, you were with Sharpay. In fact the morning of graduation, that's what I was going to tell you….I just. The words stuck in my throat and you kept saying you loved me and afterwards I couldn't get rid of him, he was all I had left of you and…" Gabriella stopped speaking, she watched Troy's eyes washing over her face as he held their child in his arms "I'm sorry Troy. So sorry"

"You should have told me Brie" Troy said.

"I wanted to" she cried.

"You mean that day when I stopped outside your house you were" Troy said.

"Expecting any day" Gabriella interrupted, her lip was quivering.

"I would have left her. I would have been there for you" Troy continued shamefully.

"You were" Gabriella responded averting her sight from the baby and bringing it back to Troy, he had been looking at the baby also "Do you have to go?" she continued.

"I don't want to…I'm not going to leave you again…ever. I…" a smile flourished over Troy's face as his eyes welled with tears once more "I can't believe this, our baby boy?" Gabriella grinned putting her arms around his waist, an action she had missed for so long. Resting her head against his arms she looked to their child once more.

"I know we haven't exactly had the best start but…" Troy began "We can work things out…I mean only if you want to…I…we" his words began to become muddled, causing Gabriella to giggle.

"I love you too" she whispered. Troy craned his neck downwards and kissed her tenderly on the lips. The baby gurgled reaching his hands in the air. Breaking away Troy lifted his son up so he sat comfortably on his knee, leaning into his shoulder.

"I think somebody wants out attention" Troy grinned taking a seat on the stairs. Gabriella joined him, as she felt Troy's hand around her, bringing them closer.

"When was he" Troy started.

"Three days ago. 8 pounds 3 ounces" Gabriella said proudly, knowing the question. Troy smiled.

"Does he have a name yet?" Troy asked watching curiously and joyously as the baby fiddled with his shirt.

"Troy" Gabriella smile. Troy bit his lip, his eyes falling onto her raven curls and perfect face. Troy delved into his pocket, as his son continued tugging at his shirt.

"Marry me" he said, pulling a familiar ring from it.

"You kept it?" she replied lovingly.

"Just to remember, but I think it belongs…" Troy slid the ring onto Gabriella's slender finger "here" Gabriella twisted the ring round her finger, it was as if she back under the willow tree, she could remember that moment perfectly. Gabriella gave a smile and put a hand on each of Troy's cheeks, kissing him passionately. It felt like everything was falling back into place. Things were the way they were supposed to be even after all the drama and upset. Proving that love can and will always overcome the darkest of obstacles…


End file.
